Regular Story
by MissCharlotteAwesome
Summary: Benson hires two workers at Mr. Maellard's request; Charlotte and Luna. Friendships are formed, humor is inevitable, adventure calls, and romance pops up every once in a while. All in all, just a Regular Story. -T for language. C'mon, give it a try  :D
1. Regular Start

**((A/N)) I was asked to write this by friends. They're crushing bigtime on Mordecai and Rigby respectively :3 I've got so much planned for this. I'm seeing at least 15 chapters. I'll update this... once a week! Read ON gentleman OR lady.**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Waving goodbye to their coffee shop friends, two girls left the establishment; one human and one raccoon. Wearing a deep blue, off-the-shoulder shirt and dark grey jeans, the girl irritably addressed her companion.<p>

"We need to find a job soon, we can't mooch off of Vayda and Margaret forever."

"Why not?" The light brown raccoon fiddled with her head of curls. "Do you have a hair clip or something, Charlotte? My fur's in my eyes again."

"No, just wait until later, we'll cut it." Charlotte peered at the paper in her hand. "So, on the list of things we need is... money-"

"No check."

"Shut up. Job-"

"Negatory."

"Luna! Hush! Place to live-"

"Not for long, if we can't stay with Margaret."

"Dammit, Luna, shut the hell up!" Glaring angrily at her giggling friend, Charlotte had just about had it. She needed coffee... lots and lots of coffee. But that would have to wait. Taking a deep breath, she folded the list and put it in her pocket. "Okay, we still have places to try."

"Can we go later? I want to go home and wash off the so-called pixie dust. I think its really just glitter." Luna kicked at the ground. "Stupid elves and their _bullshit_."

"Told you it was a scam." Laughed Charlotte. "But we can wait until later. The glitter looks cool, though, so you should keep it on. Since we just chatted with Margaret... wanna visit Vayda on-the-job?"

"Hell yes. Game shop, here we comes!"

* * *

><p>"So Bean-teen, have you found other employees?"<p>

"Not yet. And it's Benson, sir, I thought we were past this."

"Hm? Yes, quite right Benten. You'll need at least two more, and that's all I'll allow!" Mr. Maellard waved his cane around, emphasizing his point. Standing up and slamming the end on the floor, he nodded once. "Hurry up, too. I want my new fountain and garden to be well taken care of. Very well."

"Yes sir." Defeated, "_Benten_" sighed and rolled his eyes as his boss left. He had hire someone; the garden Mr. Maellard had comissioned was finished, and he apparently needed more employees to run it.

He shurgged half-heartedly. _What the boss wants, the boss gets I guess. _Benson slumped in his chair, one hand rubbing his glass head. A steady ache developed inside, born of stress and lack of sleep. He needed coffee.

Lots and lots of coffee.

* * *

><p>"Scissors beats paper!" Luna exclaimed happily. "That means we go to the park."<p>

Charlotte grumbled and shook her head sadly. Staring off in the direction of the coffee stand, she sighed loudly. Luna laughed when she threw her hands up dramatically, sighing louder. "I wanted a cup o' joe..."

Pushing her friend in the path towards the park, Luna scolded her. "Didn't you say when we were with Vayda that coffee could wait? You said we needed a job and Margaret said there were openings at the park."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Quit pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" Charlotte uncrossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Okay, whatever you say. I wanna get done quick, my Left4Dead awaits!"

The two hurried towards the park, intent on getting jobs, bickering senselessy the whole way there. Upon arriving, they were greeted by a jolly lollipop man who introduced himself as Pops.

"You two ladies don't happen to be looking for occupations here, do you?" Luna and Charlotte turned to each other and marveled together at his accent. The two of them were quite partial to the Englishfolk; accents and their _adorable_ fondness for tea.

"Actually sir, we _are_ in sore need of a job." Charlotte spoke, trying out her own British accent. She did pretty damn good (if she did say so herself, which she totally did) for an American born-'n'-bred. "We heard through our friends that their were a couple of openings down here...?"

"Jolly good then, ladies, jolly good! Papa will be absolutely peached!" He clapped merrily, the girls unable to resist clapping and smiling along.

"Pops, who're these guys?" The "guys" in question turned to the new voice.

"Oh, Benson! These lovely ladies were inquiring about the job!" He threw up his hands in excitement. "Don't you agree Papa will be ever so pleased?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him about an hour ago... So these girls want the job?" Three sets of eyes were set on him. Pops looked on gleefully; Luna watched and shook her head in a yes; Charlotte stared in awe.

There were three things Charlotte had always obsessed over; coffee, gum, and Disney's Beauty and the Beast memorobilia. She was currently swooning over two of them. Charlotte gazed at the magnificent, talking, gumball machine, carrying a steaming hot cup of coffee. Making up her mind, she decided right then and there that she would get that job.

"We do. We meaning me, Charlotte, and Luna. I will do anything to get this job." Charlotte said. She cringed at her own intensity and amended with another statement. "Uh, because we need money, and can't mooch off our friends anymore. So yes. How do we apply?"

Benson raised an eyebrow at her eagerness. He shrugged; why not give them a chance? It's not like there were many others lining up for the job. "Do you know how to take care of a garden?"

"Me and Lottie hung out at her grampa's house a lot. Since sixth grade." Luna piped up. "Dude's got a majorly pimped out garden. Its an entire acre wide! He taught us how to weed and how to clean the walkways."

Nodding his head, Benson decided they would do. Hopefully, the girls would work out. If not... well, he'd have to hire someone else.

"Okay, you two are hired." Taking another gulp of his coffee, he watched as the girls hugged one another. "Don't get too excited. We already have a pair of idiots here, another would kill us all. Now, about the paperwork... follow me inside, I'll set you up."

Charlotte and Luna followed the gumball machine eagerly, excited they got the job.

"Aw man! What the 'H' Mordecai? You killed me!"

"Dude, you suck. I'm kicking your ass majorly."

"Stop talking!" Rigby shrieked, obviously frustrated.

Throwing his controller down, the blue jay stood and did the pelvic thrust of victory. His raccoon friend fumed silently on the couch. Rolling his eyes, Mordecai picked up his controller and plopped back down on his cushion.

"Dude, quit your moping. We can team up now."

Rigby grumbled, but conceeded. "Fine."

Five minutes later, they were tied on life with their enemy, neck in neck. They were interrupted by footsteps and talking. Confused as to why he heard voices clearly female, Mordecai dropped his controller and turned in his seat.

Benson walked through the door, two girls behind him. One was a raccoon, like Rigby only lighter and more feminine. One was a human girl with unruly burgandy hair.

"Mordecai and Rigby, meet your new coworkers, Luna and Charlotte."

"Dude, new eployees." The blue jay was turned all the way around in his seat on the couch, curious. The look on the taller one's face was odd... she was staring at Benson strangely. He disregarded that with a shrug.

"Who cares? We are LOSING!" Rigby whined.

"Ollo." Greeted Charlotte.

"Uh, hi." Luna waved.

After a brief _legitimate_ introduction, Rigby proved totally unmoveable from the game, absolutely refusing to turn around. Mordecai apologized half-heartedly for Rigby, before returning to the game that they were, indeed, losing. Benson shook his head at the boy's rudeness and took the girls to the office.

Once there, he went over the rules & regulations of the park. He explained what their job requirements were and the benifits; pay, lodging and the like.

"So, we'll be living here?" Luna asked.

Raising a brow, Benson answered shortly. "Yes. Problem?"

"Absolutely not, you amazing person you!" Charlotte's excitement startled him for a moment. The girls took that oppurtunity to squeak - in the manner only girls and those rat-like dogs were capable of - and bounce slightly in their seats.

"Now we won't have to burden our dear friends!"

"Right-o', Luna!"

"Okay, so you'll start in two days. That should give you enough time to get things in order to move in... right girls?" Looking at them over his papers, he waited for an answer.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you guys found a job. But honestly, we didn't mind having you. Right Margaret?" The purple bird grinned happily at her cousin.<p>

"No, I didn't mind. I was pretty much always out though." Margaret snickered. Three times a week (at least!) she spent at her latest boyfriend's home.

"That's true... whoa. Dude, that IS true!" Charlotte looked stunned. "Margaret, you slut!"

Luna, Vayda, and Charlotte all stared, horrified at the red robin **(yum!)**. She had a hurt look on her face... before all four girls burst into laughter. They knew Margaret didn't sleep with the guys _all_ the time, but she did tend to stay out late with them. As for Margaret, she wasn't bothered by their words; she knew her friends loved her.

"Oh, man, that never gets old!" Luna giggled.

"What can I say, I like my men like I like my rollercoasters - long and fast."

Vayda pulled a sick expression on as she and Luna pretended to barf. Charlotte and Margaret just laughed. "Too much..." they said at once. "Way, _way_, too much."

The friends chatted gaily about Luna and Charlotte's new jobs, congradulating them and whatnot, drinking coffee. Charlotte was happily slipping into her own world of java when she heard her name.

"-have seen Charlotte. It was so funny! She stood and stared and him and his beverage. A bubblegum and coffee addict, who's boss is a gumball machine with coffee." Luna prattled on while Margaret and Vayda giggled, casting glances at the subject.

Charlotte grinned and chugged her coffee. "Ah, peppermint mocha... dee-lish! But, yes, I do find my boss quite amazing. Enough of that now ladies, me and my fellow employee must pack and be rid of ourselves and all traces from your lovely abode." Successfully diverting the conversation, she stood dramatically, hands on hips looking off into the distance.

That sent them into another burst of guffaws, until Vayda's phone beeped. Pulling it out of her magenta mini-skirt pocket, she read the screen. "Dammit! My classes start in 10 minutes! Gotta blast!" She hugged each of them quickly, grabbing her bookbag. She waved goodbye as she ran out.

"Luck, Vayda!" Luna called. After everyone else finished their drinks and paid ("No, it's on me in celebration of your new jobs!"), they stood up, ready to go.

"C'mon girls, let's go pack up your crap for tomorrow!"

"Hell yeah~" They jumped up and followed Margaret, to their soon-to-be old home.

* * *

><p>"Benson, dude, you look tired."<p>

"I am!" The gumball machine snapped.

"Then go home and sleep, why don't cha?" Rigby piped up. He and Mordecai nodded at eachother. "We got this, man." He said, raising his eyebrows at Benson. "We were BORN to do this."

Yawning, Benson agreed. "Fine, but they'll be here tomorrow at noon. Better have it cleaned by then, or you're fired." He yawned again as he left, leaving the two slackers to themselves. They didn't move until they were sure he was gone.

Nodding and "hmm!"-ing eachother, they scampered downstairs. Turning on their game system and ordering pizza, the two relaxed into their normal routine, forgetting completly about the room and its new inhabitants.

* * *

><p>Three beings made their way through the park. Two each carried a backpack and a duffelbag, while the bird held a huge bin. They followed the path to the house.<p>

"So glad we don't have to take any furniture... that would definatly suck, seeing as how we don't have a car."

"Luna, we don't _have_ any furniture. All we have are our clothes and assorted knicknacks-" Charlotte shook her backpack and duffel bag lightly. "-and blankets. That we thank you for carrying, Vayda. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too..." the lavender bird spoke up from underneath the huge container. "I'll only be here for a sec to drop these off though. It's 11:28 already and I have to be at work by noon. It's too bad, 'cause I wanted to see this gumball guy."

"Whatever." Charlotte laughed. "Oh look, we're on the steps, those marvelous things!"

When she hurried up the marvelous things, she tripped. As usual, it caused a dominoe effect, leaving all three girls in a lump in front of the door. The open door. With someone in it.

"Oh girls!" The lollipop man worriedly yelped. He rushed out and helped them up. "What a strawberry jam this is!"

"No problem, Pops. We're cool." Luna giggled as she took his hand.

"Oh? Where are your jackets?" He scrunched his brows in confusion as the girls laughed.

"She means we are okay. Thanks, dude." Charlotte smiled. "But me and Luna are here! And we had Vayda help us with our stuff-"

"Great, I'll show you to your room." Benson's voice was heard before he was seen. He showed up with a clipboard and a tired smile. "Do-

"Oh dear, is that the time? I'm late for my own tea party!" Pops cried out before rushing upstairs into his room. A door was heard slamming and it was only the four of them.

The girls stood in absolute awe at where Pops had disappeared. Right then, they agreed he was the most adorable thing they had ever seen.

"Anyway... Hey Benson. Oh, this is Vayda." Charlotte motioned towards the bird, who snickered lightly. "She helped us carry stuff. But she has to get to work, so she'll be going now."

"Unfortunatly, she's right. Nice meeting you _Benson_." Vayda chuckled again and set her load in front of Charlotte. "Ta-ta!"

"Um, you too Vayda." He wondered why she said his name oddly.

"Bye!" The girls said together. Waving, Vayda walked out the door and closed it behind her.

After Benson explained where the room was, Luna scampered off towards it, wanting to pick her bed first. Charlotte pulled her large duffle bag up and had also lifted the green container, only to find it being taken by Benson.

"Thanks." She beamed at him.

"No problem." He grunted. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Re-reading this, I'm throughly embarrassed at my craptastic CharlottexBenson stuff (I'm deciding not to edit it out though, my friends seem to find it funny~) Heh heh... what can I say? I'm sure she'll tease Luna and Vayda later... :3 of course, I *<strong>_**would**_*** know :)**

**So it's pretty obviouse who Charlotte is... (MissCharlotteAwesome) Luna is a best friend that is in love with Rigby, Vayda is mah cousin, who be luvin' on Mordie :3**

**(*Even though Mordecai wont be paired with Margaret in this fic, I do not want anyone to think that I don't like her!*) Just want to make that clear :)**

**Gish fish, it's boring. X[ I promise the next chapter to be more exciting lol... I'm thinking... evil ghost unleashment maybe... or that'll be for future chappie? I dunno:) **

**Thanks, don't forget to R&R! :)  
>This is Miss Awesome, signing off~<strong>


	2. Ghosty, Ghosty

**Baaaah... loo skadoo, chapter TWO! :3  
>I suck x]<br>Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ah~" The girls said from their beds. They finished unpacking their items. Now, there walls were adorned with game posters (mostly Luna's), various Disney posters (mostly Charlotte's "Beauty and the Beast"), and some pictures of their friends and whatnot.<p>

"Okay, we're done. Let's ske-daddle."

"Yep."

After they came back downstairs, Benson went to introduce them to the other employees. Wanting everyone in the same place, he called a staff meeting. He stood in front of the porch steps, Luna and Charlotte standing awkwardly by him trying to start up a conversation. After their third failed attempt, they gave up and turned to the porch.

The first to arrive was a chubby green-skinned man and a floating transparent ghost with a hand coming out of his head. They walked to the steps and took open spots near Pops, Mordecai, and Rigby.

"Who're the chicks, man?" Whispered Muscle Man in his gravelly voice.

"New employees, dude." Mordecai answered in a bored tone. Rigby had already fallen 2asleep on his step.

Any further conversation that would've happened was halted by the arrival of a large white Yeti with a killer walk. Skipping to the others, he eyed the girls curiously before shrugging and sitting.

"Alright, since everyone's here... I'd like you to meet your new coworkers." He motioned to the girls. "Introduce yourselves, girls."

Charlotte curtsied clumsily, causing a chuckle to pass through the small sitting crowd. "I'm Charlotte Delaris, I love coffee and Beauty and the Beast." She grinned, cheeks colouring slightly.

Luna waved sweetly, defying her normal character. "I'm Luna Chavez. I like gory video games and chocolate."

Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost introduced themselves to the girls. Luna and Charlotte outwardly fawned over the adorable floating ghost, deciding (not out loud, of course. Otherwise they'd be accused of picking favourites.) that he was _almost_ as cute as Pops.

They reluctantly pulled themselves away from the cutie and turned their attention to Skips and Muscle Man. They were genuinely impresses with the awesomness of the yeti; his formidable size and his swagger. Charlotte leaned down to Luna and cracked a joke (highly glad no one heard the inappropriate words), making them both giggle.

Saying goodbye to Skips, since he was bust fixing a car, Charlotte and Luna cast suspicious glances towards the green man. Huddling up and whispering, they decided he was "a'aight" and moved back to Benson to find out what they'd be doing.

"Skips is working on the car... Muscle Man and High-Five, you guys rake the leaves today. Mordecai and Rigby, I want you to clean the attic-" Mordecai groaned loudly, only to be hushed by an angry look from the manager. "And Charlotte and Luna, weed Mr. Maellard's garden out back."

Everyone set out to work. Mordecai punched Rigby awake and they headed into the house as the girls followed Benson into the garage for their supplies, then to their destination. As soon as he left, they divided the areas and weeded as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Mordecai!" Rigby called from behind a dusty table. He popped up, coughing and holding a deep, rose-red, velvet box with a crystal lined edge. "I found this nifty box."<p>

"Oh, lemme see!" Mordecai snatched it and, holding the annoyed Rigby back with his foot, inspected it. "Seems in great condition. You think Margaret would like it?"

"No, its mine! I found it!"

"Nuh-uh, dude. Possesion is nine-tenths of the law. I posses it, and my nine beat your one, so now it's mine."

Mordecai grinned and opened the box. Its interior was reminiscent of a normal jewelry box; it had a mirror on the top and spaces for rings, earrings, and necklaces. Rigby stood on the table and bunched his legs together to jump. Mordecai wiped some dust off the mirror and winked at his reflection. Rigby jumped.

"GIMMEEEEE!" He shot himself into Mordecai and the box fell out of his wings.

A loud crash paired with a chilling laugh stilled both of them.

Purple smoke billowed out of the shattered mirror. A spectral being flew out, chuckling darkly. "I'm free! I'm free! Beware... BEWARE!"

It flew out the wall, leaving only two spooked (pun intended) dudes and a broken mirror.

"Clean up and pretend it never happened?"

"Yeah bro."

* * *

><p>Charlotte pulled up a peice of paper with a list of "things" on it. "Coffee, definatly. Milk, bread, PB&amp;J... blah blah blah." She tapped her Sharpie-Pen on her chin, thinking of something else. She was still thinking when Benson walked in.<p>

"Hey Benny!" She said brightly.

"Don't call me Benny." He snapped.

"Don't be such a sourpuss." She made a fishface at him. "I only wanted to know if there was something you wanted from the store."

Raising a brow at her, he questioned her motives. "What do you want? A raise? No way."

"Dude, relax. I'm just being... er, nice, I guess. I asked evreyone else too, so you're not getting a bribe or something."

Benson rolled his eyes and eyed the coffee machine. "Is coff-"

"Coffee is already there, specific kind, Folgers dark. Okay, I'm gone." She picked up her list and exited the room.

"Okay, I'm off to the store! I'm gonna stop by and say hi to Margaret too, Luna, you sure you don't wanna come?"

"You're going to the coffee shop? Mind if I tag along? I, I like coffee." Mordecai rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, he just wanted to see Margaret, but why tell anyoine that

Charlotte smirked at him. "Come along young one, you may "tag along" as you say." He followed Charlotte out.

Rigby waited until Mordecai had left before scampering down the stairs. With his best friend gone, though, he could practice their game without him! That meant he was free to start from level one and work his way up. He had set up "Ultimate Pong 4" and started playing, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey-lo."

"Hey." Ribgy answered quickly. He passed level two, almost "close to the nearby almost" of Mordecai's high score. The game was pretty intense.

"Ooh, whatcha playin'?" She peeked over the couch and his shoulder. He lost concentration and died, becoming frustrated. Jumping up and turning the game off, then back on, Rigby glared at her.

"Why do you care?" Asked Rigby haughtily. He lifted his nose and continued in a condescending tone. "You're a _girl_, you don't play video games!"

"I play video games all the time! Both me and Charlotte do!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh YEAH?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!" He picked up Mordecai's controller and threw it on the couch in front of her. She smiled as she picked it up.

"I'm so gonna win." She giggled.

"STOP TALKING!"

Luna laughed again, making Rigby smile. He shook his head and hit "2-player" on the screen.

Thirty seconds and scores of -3 and 6, the female raccoon was jumping on her cushion. "I win, I win, oh yeah, oh yeah!" Her dance of victory was cut short by a power outage. The lights flickered once before dying.

A ghostly wail was heard and a random wind went through the house ruffling the raccoons's fur. "I'm baaaaack..." The windows shook and Benson ran out of the kitchen.

"What did you guys do?" He yelled, head turning red. He looked around, anger and the begginings of worry on his face. "Where's Pops?"

* * *

><p>"Charlotte, Mordecai, hello!" Pops called cheerily. The two called greeting as the jolly man rushed over. "Where are you fine gentlman and lady going today?"<p>

"Grocery shopping. I'm going to have Mordecai here head to the coffee shop to pick up a cake and drinks. Want some coffee? Cocoa?"

"That'd be every so delightful! Cocoa, yes please." He clapped merrily. After she asked him if he wanted to come with her to the store, he heartily agreed.

Before they could leave, though, an eerie moan was heard from the house. "I'm baaaaack..." The light, playful breeze turned into a raging wind storm. Pops covered his head and whimpered, trying to hide behind them.

"Let's go back inside!" Mordecai called over the roar of the wind. Thw frightened Pops flung himself to Charlotte, crushing her in a hug. She pulled him with her up the porch steps, stumbling a lot in the fierce gusts. Mordecai had just opened the door, revealing Benson, Luna, and Rigby.

Cackling laughter, then a purple blob shot out the door at Pops, picking him up (and Charlotte. He's still holding onto her, mind you). The ghost laughed again as it floated gleefully off, leaving everyone shocked and worried for the safety of their friends.

"Guys!" Skips called from a cart outside the house. "Hurry we'll lose 'em."

Everyone hopped in, Benson in the front, the rest in the back. Skips revved up the engine and sped after the abducted employees. "How did the ghost get out?" The living gumball machine screamed.

"The box must have been opened and the mirror must have been shattered."

"I put it in a JEWELRY box! What kind of guy touches a jewelry box?" Benson roared, swinging his skinny arms around angrily. The ghost followed them still, leaving a trail of violet ectoplasm in its wake. "About two years ago, a _lollipop_ ghost became obsessed with Pops. The only way to trap him was to cast a spell and put him in a box. I found one quickly, and had Skips do the chant. I figured 'Hey! No one here would touch such a girly box!' But I was WRONG! I should've know better than to send you two IDIOTS into the attic!"

Everyone in the vehicle sent glares to Rigby and Mordecai. Skips was the only one not looking, since he was driving, but his eyes did narrow irritably.

"There they are!" Luna pointed towards the purple mass, carrying two people. The ghost was twisting around, looking like he was trying to get something off... "He's shaking her off! Lottie!"

Skips came up with a plan immidiatly. "I'll drive underneath them, Mordecai and Benson, climb on top and catch." They quickly did as instructed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte held tightly to Pops as the ghoul shook itself. Looking down, she saw a cart headed towards them, two of her coworkers on the roof of it. The phantom held fast to the lollipop man as it tried to twist her away from him, but no no avail, as Pops refused to let go.<p>

"Begone, the lollipop is mine!" The ghost wailed, pulling her off of itself. He dropped her, turning and continueing on, not noticing she had Pops.

The two screamed as they plummeted down... just barely caught by Benson and Mordecai on the top of the vehicle. They lowered Pops into the seats as a precaution. Skips turned the cart around and floored it to the house, glad the ectoplasmic numbskull hadn't realized it didn't have Pops.

"Here's the plan, so listen up!" Benson caught everyone's attention quickly. "Luna and Rigby are the fastest and smallest, so they'll jump out and head to the garage to find a box, any box. Skips will follow them and start on the spell when they get the box. The rest of us will drive around and distract the ghost until they are ready, the lead it to them. Let's go now!"

Rigby and Luna rolled off the cart and scurried to the garage, quickly looking around for a box. Skips called Mordecai down to take the wheel and once it was in the birds posession, he slid out and skipped over to the raccoons. Mordecai drove them off in the ghoul's direction, and in a matter of moments, they were right behind him

"Now we have to get its atten-" Benson turned to see Charlotte hucking her shoe at the violet blob. It phased right through it, but it did the job; the black slits on its front were turned in their direction. The hole underneath the "eyes" turned upwards as it lifted up what was probably a hand.

A surprised look passed its features as it realized that Pops was no longer in it. Shrieking madly, he spotted Pops in the cart and swooped down.

"Floor it!" Shouted the two on the roof. The blue jay slammed his foot on the gas and the vehicle shot forward, being followed by the enraged spirit. They stopped in front of the three they left behind.

Skips started chanting strange words as Luna and Rigby held up a popcorn tin box they found. The words definatly had an effect on the phantom; it was being pulled towards the box.

The wind whipped harder and the windows of the house shattered as the yeti spoke louder. The spectral being bawled loudly, trying to float away to no avail. It grabbed at Pops as it went by, nearly dragging him off if not for Charlotte and Benson holding his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." the creepy voice trailed off as it was sucked into the tin can. Skips quickly shoved the lid on it and duct taped it shut. The storm stopped, stillness falling over the park grounds.

"Thank goodness that's over." Mordecai breathed as je slumped in the driver's seat.

Charlotte jumped down from the top and ran over to Luna. The two grinned like loons and spoke simultaniously.

"Coolest. Job. EVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>So. GHOST! OH YEAH! :D<br>I made a list of prompts. This was number three on the previously stated list. It looked like this - 3)Mordie&Rigby accidentally free an evil ghost that wants to capture Pops.  
>Actually, the capture Pops wasn't in there until I edited my prompts, but then I didn't have enough room for it in the title of it on my phone... okay, I'll hush ha ha no one cares :P<br>This is a very dramatic and adventurous chapter I believe. I honestly love my ending :3  
>Any awesomness? Any mistakes? Any retardedness? Any... psh, I'm done. Any (...yikes) questions, feel free to pm or email or skywrite me :) I shall ansah asap!<strong>

**Thanks, don't forget to R&R! :)  
>This is Miss Awesome, signing off~<strong>


	3. Ultimate Pong

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE, YOU MUST KNOW...**

**The reason I haven't updated in lawd-knows-how-long is because I typed everything on my phone. I hade five other chapters on my phone, totally ready to send to my email to be able to post. Then, I made the mistake of dancing to music in the kitchen with my baby sister, letting my beautiful phone slip out out of my pocket and plummet to it's untimely DEATH. Which is, in fact, FATAL.**

**So basically, I lost everything.**

**But I'm rewriting it all, so were good! (:**

**anyway... emjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Mordecai? I gotta go again." Rigby squirmed, dropping his washcloth. Mordecai sighed and tossed his sponge at his shorter friend. The bean burritos they had for lunch couldn't have been bad, he'd had some too and felt fine. Did Rigby honestly have to take a dump for the fifth time?<p>

"Jeez, how bad, dude?"

The shorter of the two frowned and momentarily stopped twitching. He put his hand to his chin, gaze thoughtfully serious. "Well, pretty bad."

The blue jay rolled his eyes and ignored Rigby. Taking the hint, the raccoon scampered off, leaving Mordecai alone to wash the car.

Rigby scurried into the house, only to go strait through to the back door where another raccoon, lighter and feminine, waited.

Luna raised one brow, a smirk forming on her face. "Slow poke. I've been here for a whole entire minute already."

"Step OFF!" He scowled, karate chopping just in front of her.

"Oh, now that's just too cute." She giggled and smiled warmly at the darker furred guy. "We better hurry or we'll miss the match."

Rigby nodded and they ran strait to Muscle Man and HFG's trailer, keeping watch for either Mordicai or Benson. They didn't have to worry about Charlotte, since she knew where they were headed.

Once inside, they pushed through the tiny crowd to see who the competitors were today; Skips versus some random guy with brown hair. They sat on either side of nine three-by-three squares drawn on a table made of cardboard. Luna and Rigby shared a look and walked up to HFG to place a combined total of ten bucks on the yeti.

Muscle Man yelled for everyone's attention, and the room went silent. He stood up on a recliner and had High-Five Ghost hold up a microphone.

"Alright you losers! Today we have the reigning champ Skips-" He was cut of by shouts and applause that shook the entire trailor. "Hey, shut your_ faces_! Anyway, we've got him against a new guy called Joel. There's no WAY this lady will beat Skips! You know who ELSE this guy couldn't beat? MY MOM!"

Muscle Man laughed at his terrible jokeuntil the recliner tilted back and he fell off. HFG shook his head and continued. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Skips threw down a strategically placed X, right in the middle. Joel followed with an O up in the right-hand corner. The game went on from there until the formidable yeti chuckled and ended it.

"Tic-tac-toe. Loser."

"NOOOOOOoooooo..." Joel slid down in his seat as he tasted defeat. Standing up, Joel glared feebly at Skips seconds before his entire body exploded.

"Rig, we should prob'ly head back... Mordecai will have realized you're not in the bathroom by now." Luna tugged on his paw, pulling him towards the door.

"Alright! After we collect our... wi-nnings!" Rigby flashed her a smile.

"Oh! Hell yes, let's get our cash on!"

"We can get the new "PONG Adventures" game- _Live Free, PONG Hard_!"

"I already have all the others! There's _SpiderPONG, Harry PONGer, Batman and PONGin', Lord of the PONG, PONG Wars, Gone With The PONG, Beauty and the PONG, Catcher and the PONG, Original PONG Adventure, Regular PONG, The Fast and the PONG, The Karate PONG, Indiana PONG, Ready Or Not Here Comes PONG, Kung-Fu PONG, The League of Extraordinary PONG_..." Luna rattled them off as they went to collect their winnings.

Rigby shoved half of it in his wallet with a grin. "Okay, now we can split."

* * *

><p>Mordecai turned on the hose, ready to give the truck a good rinse. He didn't even care that Rigby had abandoned him, because he hardly noticed his friend was gone. The blue jay was really getting into the song playing in his head, but he wished he had a real player to hear the song out loud.<p>

Completely absorbed, he failed to noticed the lavender-coloured bird walking up.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation." Mordecai sang out loud, hosing off the vehicle.

"Quit livin' in the past, it's a new generation!" Someone chimed in.

Totally freaked at the feminine voice, Mordecai screamed (in a manly way, of course) and accidentally sprayed the newcomer and himself, tripping over the hose and flying into the girl.

"Oh, jeez, sorry!" Mordecai fluttered around, trying to disentangle them.

"Mordecai, chill! It's just water, now get up."

He stilled at his name. Was this someone he knew? He looked up, tapping beaks with a lavender partridge. Mordecai stood quickly and offered her a wing.

He got a good look at her as she accepted his hand and he pulled her up. The feathers at the top of her head were curled forward. She wore a dark purple tank top (covering _nice_ lady-pecs) and a magenta pleated skirt with a red-and-black striped belt exactly like Charlotte's.

All in all, she was very pretty.

But openly staring at her wouldn't tell him how she knew his name. Upon asking, she told him she was Vayda. How she knew him was explained when she told him she was a friend of Luna and Charlotte's. They talked about their coworkers/new friends all the time to her and Margaret.

"I came by to give Luna back her _Zombie-Crushers_ games. Most importantly, her _Zombie-Crushers5: Return of the Alien Zombies_ since I've had it long enough."

"She had the fifth one? Dude, _sweet_!" Vayda's heart beat slightly faster as he came up closer to her. She shook it off as Mordecai stared in awe at the cover of number five- hords of zombies beamed down from UFOs. "Aw man, I SO need to get my game on with this series!"

Vayda laughed and handed it to him. "Good, because I'm coming over later for a_ Zombie Crushers_ marathon with the girls. You guys gonna be there?"

Mordecai's cheeks tinged pink and her shy question. "Sure I guess. Me and Rigby would never pass up a good _Zombie Crushers_ marathon."

She was in the middle of handing him the bag with the rest when a loud voice came through the front door of the house.

"Hey Mordo, wh- Vayda!" Charlotte tripped out the door, somehow catching herself, and shot towards the two avians. Charlotte pulled her purple friend into a tight hug. "Oiy Birdo, why didn't you tell me you were stopping by?"

"Birdo?" He shot a small smile to a blushing Vayda.

"A high school nickname, let's just leave it at that. Lottie? I must _breath_ now."

"Sorry." Charlotte relinquished her hold on her female friend. "You're here awfully early though, dearlin'. I finished the work for today, wanna start the marathon?"

Vayda shot Charlotte a look. Understanding dawned on the burgandy-haired human as she glanced stealthily over at Mordecai. She winked at Vayda before turning to the confused blue jay.

"You in, dude?" Charlotte tapped the game he still held, mischevious glint in her eye barely noticed by him. "Of course you are!"

She pulled both of them in for a group hug and squished them together. Charlotte left them there, walking away with all the games. The two birds laughed at their weird friend, Mordecai rubbing the back of his head nervously and Vayda tugging on the hem of her skirt.

Upon entering the house, Charlotte tossed the games on the couch, telling them to set up. "I'll make coffee! Lottie gotta have her coffee, you know." She called from the kitchen.

Rigby and Luna made their entrance, the lighter raccoon babbling something about "trans-ponger" and "horton hears a pong". Both imiidiatly pulled up controllers. Charlotte sat on the back of the couch, waiting her turn patiently.

"Let's get down to business!" Vayda whooped.

"To defeat, bum bum, the huns!" Charlotte sang. Four sets of eyes turned on her. "What?"

* * *

><p>Six hours, 15 soda cans, and 37 rounds of zombie-alien crushing later, the gang was <em>pooped<em>!

Charlotte nudged Luna and whispered in her ears, casting conspirative glaces at Vayda and Mordecai talking animatedly about cartoons. They giggled once before adopting super-tired expressions. Luna dragged Rigby upstairs, hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't ruin anything by talking and being himself.

Charlotte abled sleepily over the the remaining two.

"Hey, Mordo?" She said with and incredibly exausted-sounding (but partially faked) yawn. "Can you take Vayda home? It's dark and I don't want her walking.

"Uh, sure. No problem, Lottie." He smiled at the two girls.

She grinned a thanks, hugging them both and wishing a goodnight. Charlotte zipped up the stairs, laying flat at the top of them to watch them walk out side.

She saw both Vayda's and Mordecai's faces tint a rosey pink as the lavender bird tripped over the threshold, caught by the blue bird. Vayda laughed it off nervously as she righted herself and followed Mordecai out and into the golf cart.

He jumped out and ran back up the steps to shut the door, successfully sending Charlotte to bed. Since she was certain her matchmaking skills weren't rusty, and that Vayda was in good hands, she hopped up and headed to bed.

The next few days went much the same- that gang staying up late playing video games, Charlotte silently sqealing in glee at Mordecai and Vayda. The only thing that changed was when Charlotte needed a partner for a game that had a three-way team battle. She somehow convinced Benson to join in on the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the weird way I left it off; I honestly couldn't think of anything else to add, so I just... Stopped. But! chaptah three! 1,569 (yeah, I laughed...) words of pure word-y-ness. Dedicated to resident Mordo-fan StarCat188 (on dA)! This whole story is for StarCat188 and CybertronianGirl01 (on , deviantart com,since neither of them be rockin' with the fanfiction). I've got a dA too, same name as on here if ya wanna check it out(:<strong>

**So, a romance brewing (your welcome, starcat188) between Mordo and Vayda? How quaint! Those lovebirds (HA. How punny of me, huh?) totally had a *MOMENT*! Lottie playing matchmaker and junk! Meh, it could be better... Ha ha(: And some LunaxRigby (for cybertroniangirl01) if you turn your head and squint... :3**

**I promise to not to have a technical disaster before I update! In fact... Chapter four is brewing and *nearly* almost done, I promise(:**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	4. Don't Mess, It's PMS

**That ass you're sitting on? Yeah, be prepared to LAUGH IT OFF!**

_(Ha, you all thought I was gonna be mean and call you laaazy x])_

* * *

><p>Charlotte flopped onto the bed and groaned into her pillow, not having any more energy. "Gah, the last day..." She tugged the hem of her black tank top in an irritated manner. She wanted some coffee with chocolate-caramel creamer, but didn't want to go downstairs in her nighty-clothes; nor did she want to waste the energy it took to get up and dressed.<p>

Luna pulled off her covers to peer sleepily at her friend. "Why so serious?" She mumbled before rolling over to try and fall back asleep.

"_Luna..._" Charlotte whined from her bed. The raccoon sighed and threw her blanket off herself, pinning her best friend with a tired glare. Charlotte sucked in her lips and widened her eyes, blinking quickly. "Make me coffee?"

"_Lottie..._" She imitated Charlotte. "I gave you cat ears yesterday. Go make yourself coffee."

Charlotte chuckled sheepishly. She reached over to the drawers by her bed and snatched up her kitten ears, placing them on her head

"Thanks for that, by the way. BUT! _Really_, Luna? So unfair! Here I am, bleeding in a place no woman _should_ be allowed to bleed in, still tired from lack of sleep from cramps as well, and my BEST FRIEND-" She shot pouty glare to the other side of the room, sniffling lightly. "Won't get _poor_ me _any_ coffee..."

"Well, shucks. How mean of me." Luna joked.

That statement just set the human off more. She vented ruefully, the other trying not to laugh at her friend's dramamtics. After listening to Charlotte's griping for another minute, she decided to spare the both of them; Her from the complaining, Charlotte from the general ucky-ness of being on a period.

"And furthermore-"

"I've got the_ perfect_ thing for you."

"Oh?" This successfully hushed the irate burgandy-haired human. She listened carefully.

"What should every last girl eat when _having the painters in_ becomes unbearable?" Charlotte's eyes lit up with joy.

"You don't mean...?"

"Oh, I mean."

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Both girls screeched together before laughing.

"But seriously," Luna said, jumping off her bed. "I got it from Margaret and her boss last night to give to you, in return for fixing the broken coffee shop machine last week."

Charlotte grinned toothily as they headed out of their shared bedroom to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mordecai. Mordecai!" Rigby shook his best friend, trying to wake him up. "Dude, get your ass up!"<p>

"Wha..." Mordecai rubbed his eyes an yawned. He pushed the small and annoying raccoon away, standing up to stretch.

Rigby's face grew exasperated at the blue jay's lack of enthusiasm. Didn't he realize he had something awesome to show? "HEY!"

"What, dude?" Mordecai asked as he scratched his back.

"I've got a legit surprise downstairs. It's gonna be sweet, dude, come on."

Mordecai shrugged and followed his hyper friend. They started to run down the hall, but they immidiatly halted. A mere foot fom the girls' bedroom, they grew fearful.

Yesterday, the guys had woken up to early and decided to play video games. When they pounded heavily through the hall at three in the morning, they accidentally woke up a PMSing Charlotte. The crazy girl had trapped them in a hall closet for a _very long time_ until Luna heard them. She took pity and went to fetch Benson to unlock it.

They remembered the door opening to a laughing Benson. The guy was chortling so hard he nearly dropped his balls! He kept saying he felt obligated to give Charlotte a raise for this.

Since they had absolutely _no_ desire to repeat yesterday's performance, they tip-toed softly until they were down the stairs.

"So what's this surprise, dude?" Mordecai crossed his wings and leaned against the wall.

"I got us cake, bro!" Rigby grinned and quirked a brow as he pointed out the beautiful and pristine chocolate cake in the center of the table. It was fairly small, but chocolate cake is _chocolate cake_.

The guys quickly got to work- Rigby grabbed two forks from a drawer as Mordecai poured two glasses of milk. They sat down, enjoying their little slice of (cake) heaven.

They had just washed down the last of the delightful confection with milk when they heard two voices screaming out two words.

Two words that would seal Mordecai and Rigby's doom.

"This isn't really your cake is it, Rigby." Mordecai's word were more of a statement than a question.

"Dude, they're coming downstairs!"

"Why did you tell me this was YOUR cake?"

"Why did you believe me Mordecai? I don't wanna go back in the closet!" Rigby flung himself on Mordecai, sending them crashing into the ground.

Mordecai, thinking fast, pulled himself underneath the table. He was suddenly glad Pops had decided to get that incredibly ugly pastel pink tablecloth. Rigby barrelled under as well, as they heard the footfalls slow outside the kitchen.

"I'll make the coffee, then we can eat cake!" They heard Charlotte's excited voice as she marched over to the coffee machine.

"I'm gonna make myself some Smacks too. They're my favourite!" Lighter steps headed to the pantry.

All of a sudden, the temperature of the room dropped ten degrees lower. The erie silence was only broken by the quiet plunks of the coffee machine. Mordecai turned his face to the heavily ringed eyes of his idiot best friend.

Picking up the very edge of the table cloth, Mordecai and Rigby peeked out. They saw Luna unfreeze, shrug, then continue to get her cereal.

Tension still filled the air for the guys under the table. Moments later, a high-pitched scream rattled the windows as someone realized their cocoa delight was gone.

"!"

* * *

><p>Benson, who had accidentally fallen asleep from watching Cake Boss (one of the best shows ever), awoke to a wordless shriek from the kitchen.<p>

Grumbling angrily, he stood up from the kitchen to yell at the resident slackers. _Mordecai and Rigby, always yelling and screaming! They sound like girls!_

Luna passed by him, then, munching on some cereal. She noticed his gumballs were red, so she ignored him.

Upon entering the kitchen, Benson's cheeks pinked slightly at the sight of a _barely dressed_, clearly upset Charlotte. With a pair of black kitten ears on. Two sets of eyes peeked out from under the table before the cloth fell back down.

"_Who stole my cake?_ I'm fucking PMSing guys!" Charlotte cried out. She had angry tears in her eyes as she stomped for emphasis. Benson stopped, body going cold.

If there was one thing every single man in the world knew, it was _never_ piss off a woman... _especially_ on her period.

He realized it was probably Mordecai and Rigby under the table, so they probably ate her cake. He understood why they hid, what after being locked in a closet for a good chunk of a day...

Deciding to appease her, mostly because it'd be funny to see what she did to them, he called out the guys. "Mordecai and Rigby, get out here _NOW_!" Benson screamed.

Charlotte spun on her heels so fast, Benson was sure she'd have whiplash. Her face was utterly shocked.

_Benson?_ She looked down at what she was wearing; a tight black tank-top, going only to just above her bellybutton, and a pair of black and yellow striped boy-shorts. A small yip and Charlotte's face burned a bright crimson as she sped off past a startled Benson.

After a few moments of silence, the blue jay and raccoon slowly crawled out from their hiding spot. "Are... Are we off the hook?" Rigby whispered.

"Nope," Luna said, coming through to deposite her dirty dishes into the sink. Taking note Benson was there, she dutifully grabbed a sponge and scrubbed them. "She just realized she's practically naked, only in her tank-top and undies. Lottie is prob'ly changing now."

Rigby opened his mouth to speak, but Luna fixed a tight look on him. "Okay, I'm going back into the living room." They watched the small female raccoon leave.

"Heh, loser." Rigby pouted as Mordecai laughed at him.

Benson took his cue to step in. "You guys have to get her another cake." He said in his normal, slightly irritated voice.

Mordecai threw his wings up in outrage. Stupid Rigby, always dragging him into stuff. "Ma-

"Whoa, is that Left4Dead?" Rigby scampered into the living where Luna was playing games. She nodded and tossed him another controller, smiling.

"Rigby!" He was pissed his friend had just abandoned him.

"Go get her a new cake, Mordecai."

"C'mon man, why don't you make Rigby get it! He told me it was his cake." Mordecai complained.

"Ju-"

"You of all people know I don't have any money, dude. I'm livin' off fumes now!"

Benson yelled at him, quite fed up. "Buy the girls a new cake or YOU'RE FIRED!" He turned around and stalked off, red gumballs fading to the normal colour.

"Aw man."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed chapter three! LOVE YOU!<strong>

**This chapters my shortest so far, but... Likey? this was the very first thing I ever wrote on Charlotte and Luna. Unfortunatly, I lost all the originals so I'm rewriting... blah blah, I've already said this x] ****Anyway... this is what started the whole "omg, you should write a fanfiction" from my cousin and my friend. The last day, so she'll be better the next one :3 I'LL UPDATE _REAL_ SOON!**

**On my Deviant art, I've been drawing Lottie with kitty ears, becaue I've been wearing them for the past month and sumthin' days. I went over this chapter and realized I needed to add in her wearing cat ears, so I totally did! :D Remember to wear your cat ears, child-ren! KITTEH~**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please reveiw!**

**Thanks! Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	5. Time Machines, Dude

"Mordecai, Mordecai! Look what just came in the mail!" Rigby crawled on top of two large strange-looking metal boxes, carrying a small cardboard parcel.

"What are those dude?"

Rigby looked down at what he was standing on and shrugged. "Just some time machines that came with... THIS!" He held the tiny box up. "I ordered them last night, man!"

"What?" Mordecai crossed his wings and raised one brow.

Rigby jumped down from his perch. "I sent in 24 box tops and $12.99 to get-" he opened the box and pulled out two small shiny items as he spoke. "SECRET _DECODER RIIIINGS_!". "No way!" He swiped one from Rigby and put it on.

They ran in the kitchen and dug through the cupboards. Finding what they were looking for, they pulled out a yellow cereal box.

On the back of the box of Generic O's was a panel of red squiggly things. Above it were the words _"Buy the decoder to find out the location of the world's greatest treasure!"_ in a bold neon green.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded at each other and used their rings to decode it.

"'The greatest treasure in the world is located...'" The next words left Mordecai speechless.

"...in every box of Generic O's? Dude, ripoff!" Shouted Rigby. He tore off the ring and threw it in a conveniently placed trash can. "I wish I could go _back in time_ and NOT buy the stupid rings!"

"Wait, dude, say that again."

"Eyes of a loved one?"

"No, no, the other thing."

"I wish I could go back in time and not buy the stupid rings?"

Rigby's eyes widened in realization, as Mordecai grinned broadly. They both ran out to the time machines, knowing what they must do.

Luna was perched on top of one machine as Charlotte laughed at her. Both boys looked annoyed as they tried to shoo the girls away.

"This is a man's mission. Step OFF!" Rigby karate-chopped the air in front of Charlotte. She gave him an unimpressed look before she and Luna burst into giggles.

"Seriously guys, we gotta go back in time to stop Rigby from buying these lame decoder rings."

"Oh?" Luna asked. "Can we come?"

"No way you, you _girl_." The dark raccoon pouted as he crossed his arms.

Luna leaned over the edge of the metal device. "Pleeeaaaassseee, Rigby?"

"...Fine." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Told you you'd understand someday." Mordecai whispered so the girls wouldn't hear. "Lady-pecs, man."

Pushing Mordecai away, he hopped into one of the machines. Luna snuggled herself in next to him, meaning Mordecai and Charlotte had to take the other one. They found out that it was actually one machine; the whole thing was connected, and you could contact the other half through speakerphones.

"Okay Rigby, I'm setting the date in... Now. Get ready guys!"

A bright blue flash, followed by a loud electrical crackle, and the they were gone.

"What was that?" Pops asked aloud. "Mr. Fuzzwinkles, did you hear that?"

The large stuffed pink bunny was silent. The green bear next to him sagged slightly, and the purple unicorn sat with it's mouth in the tea.

"Must have been my imagination..."

* * *

><p><em>Six days previous...<em>

Rigby sat at the kitchen table, eating another box of Generic O's. He still couldn't read the writing on the back and _desperatly_ needed to know where the world's greatest treasure was located.

Finally, he had enough boxtops and _barely_ enough cash. As soon as he finished this bowl of cereal, he would send in the envelope. Then, in six days, Rigby would receive TWO secret decoder rings. One for him and one for his bro.

He had just taken his last bite, when a bright light and a loud electrical crackle exploded in the kitchen. It's slammed Rigby, clear off his feet, into a wall. He was OUT like a light.

The other Rigby shot out and snagged the envelope full of money and boxtops and threw himself back in. "Okay, back to the future!" With another flash of blue and what sounded like crushing cellephone, they were gone.

Charlotte opened the sliding metal door when she and Mordecai had stopped shaking inside the compartment. "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore..."

Peeking around her, Mordecai saw large trees and dusty ground filled with nests. That wasn't what frightened them; it was what guarded the eggs inside the nests that scared them. Just because _these_ dinosaurs were herbivores, that didn't make it any less freaky.

"Get us home, Mordo!" Charlotte pushed him back in quickly.

"I can't!" He adjusted switches, pulled levers, and pressed buttons to no avail. "Somethings wrong with it!"

From the intercom, they heard a panicked voice. _"What do you mean somethings wrong with it?"_

"He means something's wrong with it, Luna. I'm going out to check."

_"Me too."_

Both girls were out in a jiffy, ignoring the unsettled stomachs and surveying the slight damage done. When they had landed, a wire had been disconnected by a tree branch from between the compartments. Charlotte tried to reach, but to no avail.

That's when they felt the groud shake - the herbivores were running. They stampeded across the land, knocking over some tree and even crushing their own eggs.

Then, the girls noticed a _thump_ echoing through their area. A distinct stillness was felt, the kind that you really only experienced in Jurassic Park...

Charlotte and Luna _ever so slowly_ turned around- to see the absolute scariest thing they'd ever laid eyes on (including the time Charlotte's older brother decided to run around the neighborhood with her bra and panties on when he experimented with drugs).

A neon green-and-purple scaled (making them giggle at first) Tyranisaurus Rex was about a football field length away from them - very small travel distance for a dino. Both of them looked at each other, worry and fear in their eyes.

"I can't reach it!"

"You go make sure Mordecai presses the right things this time, I'll plug it in."

Charlotte looked uncertain. "You sure?"

"Yes, now GO!"

Charlotte rushed in one as Rigby cautiously exited the other. He saw Luna's tail swish around as she squeezed herself between the two parts. The thumps she had heard earlier we're louder and, daring to look back, she saw that the T-Rex was aware of their presence. She mentally cursed the brightly flashing bulbs on the top and sides of the machines.

"Almost..." She breathed, nearly connecting the wire. Another couple of thumps and she had it.

"Luna!" Rigby shrieked. The dino was closing in! He quickly grabbed her by her feet and pulled her in, smooshing them together almost painfully, mere moments before the T-Rex reached to catch them. She hugged him tighly and they disappeared with a final flash and a fizzle.

Back in their time, they fell out of the machine. Mordecai looked at his finger and saw the ring had gone. Then he glanced up and saw that that their was no double, giant metal box.

"What are you guys doing?" The group on the floor looked up at the voice. Benson stood midstep at the bottom of the stairs wearing an annoyed expression.

"...Playing cherades?" The girls said together.

The gumball machine raised a brow and turned around, walking back up the stairs.

Laughing a little, the gang stood up. They heard Benson's voice float down the stairs in one final sentance.

"Get back to work or you're fired!"

* * *

><p>"He said the two of you will work together, because both of you are too weak to lift tree branches that fell during the storm." Charlotte repeated for the third time.<p>

Luna shrugged, but Rigby wouldn't hear it. "I can't be weaker than you! You're a _girl_."

Trying hard not to take offense, Charlotte crossed her arms. "A girl who could kick your ass into next week. I know you're stupid, Rigby, but I'm going to let that slide because I'm an understanding person."

Mordecai stood to the side of her, laughing at his best friend. Poor guy never knew when to shut up. He better step in and save him. "Lottie, we gotta pick up heavy branches. If we're not done soon, Benson'll drop his balls."

"Okay, let's go." She waved goodbye and followed Mordecai outside.

Some time later, instead of working on whatever they were assigned to do, they had just finished making delicious pancakes.

"Dude! These pancakes need somethin'..." Luna looked over at the other raccoon questioningly as he spoke.

"Syrup?" She tried.

"Got that. No, I mean, like..."

"Eggs?"

"Eggs."

They nodded in a serious manner as Luna went to the fridge. She pulled out the eggs, setting the breakable darlings on the table. "I believe, I will make them." She stated simply.

"No, I'm way more _egg_-citing than you!"

"Of course you are." The lighter of the two giggled. For some reason, her laughter made him feel better.

"_Egg_-xactly, Luna. The proof is in my _egg_-xistance."

She laughed harder at him. By the time he'd shot off a good number of cheesy _egg_ puns, she had literally fallen to the floor. Luna was guffawing from the floor when he tripped and hit the linoleum.

"Guess I was too _egg_-uasted to stand!" Both of them sat on the floor until the chortles faded to pained stomachs.

Luna couldn't help but be absolutely floored (pun _definatly_ intended) by his humor. He was, without a doubt, the funniest guy she knew.

Rigby loved how she always laughed at his jokes, no matter how rediculously stupid they were. He hopped up and reached to help her.

She grabbed onto his paw and he tugged- but she slipped. They collided and fell into the counter, ending up rolling back onto the floor. The two raccoons ended up in a very... _interesting_ position.

Rigby was flat on top of Luna; their eyes were locked, their breathing had stopped, and their noses were pressed together.

Both faces went red as they ever-so-slowly inched closer.

"-and grab them to hit the coff-" Charlotte stopped immidiatly upon seeing what was happening in the kitchen. She put an arm out to stop Mordecai from entering.

They watched as both of their best friends lay on the floor looking like they were about to lock lips. "Aww, my Luna..." Charlotte whispered in a baby voice, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Aw sick!" Mordecai covered his eyes and stumbled backwards, tripping over something and causing a loud thud on the ground.

The raccoons immidiatly jumped up and started eating with a relish. Charlotte, because she is "that" friend, ran over to Luna and squished her in a bear hug. "Next, time I'll make sure we won't interrupt." She whispered.

"Oww..." Mordecai said from the hall.

"Oh, hush, you big baby. Why don't you go hang with Vayda or something? She gets off work at Game Shop in just a bit."

This perked him up. "Yeah okay. I'm out to hang with my lady-friend."

And then there were three.

"Well, I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Charlotte grinned at her two friends. "I'm leaving because you guys were having a moment."

She blew both a kiss as she walked out.

"Oh and Luna? If you're not careful, your face will stick in that unattractive angry expression..." Her voice faded out as she exited the kitchen. She left a very pissed Luna and a Rigby with the urge to both smash a priceless heirloom and laugh like there was no tomorrow.

Their "moment" gone with Charlotte's awk-_weird_-ness, the two simply ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gawd... Give me a second to get over the cheese I wrote... x]<strong>

**I love Rigby (platonically, people! Like a little bro) but he's kind of an idiot lol... He tends to talk without thinking a lot, would you agree?(: Beh, Charlotte is a poot... -snicker-**

**Time machines, dude. Get one (or two). This part is something I had written before the "Night Owl" episode, just so everyone's aware~ Sorry I took so long too... Best friend going to Iowa ALL SUMMER so I spent the whole time at her house hanging out and helping her pack(: I promis to do and update once a week from now on!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!**

**Thanks! Miss Awesome signing off~**


	6. Truth or Dare

**THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO _ROSE SILVERPEN_ BECAUSE THE IDEA IS BELONGING TO _ROSE SILVERPEN_, WHO LEFT ME A BEAUTIFUL REVIEW. I DEMAND/COMMAND/RECOMMEND THAT YOU CHECK _ROSE SILVERPEN_ OUT, liek, FUR SURE!(: _ROSE SILVERPEN_ SUPPLIED THE PARTS, I BROUGHT IT TO LIFE. LIKE A STORY-FRANKENSTIEN. HEH HEH... :3 You can check her out here on ff by _rosesilverpen_, or on deviantart com as _iloveskilene_**

**Now, enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

><p>Pops was faced with a conundrum of sorts.<p>

In exactly five days, it would be THE day. The day, every year, he held a get-together of sorts for the employees. It was different each time. The last one, he invited everyone out to Crimson Crab. The one before that, he hosted a mini-olympics.

This year, he didn't know what to do.

"We could... No that's dreadful." Another idea, scrapped.

"Maybe- no, too dangerous." And FLUSH goes the toilet.

"Or even a... Absolutely not! Much to frightening." Raining on that parade. He forgets how terrified of clowns everyone is.

Pops paced his room, desperately searching for some form of inspiration. So many ideas, but not a single one calling out to him like he needed. Abandoning his futile attempts, he decided to get some lunch and relax a bit.

As he left his room, he heard Luna's voice from an open door. Intruiged by the words, the lollipop man listened carefully.

"-and then we locked ourselves in the school and played video games all night!" Luna laughed as she spoke, making the words a tad bit hard to understand.

"I know! We would've been in trouble, if not for it being June and us being seniors."

"I know right?"

"I mean, what would they do, expell us?" Charlotte laughter joined her friends. "I swear, that lock-in was the most fun we'd ever had. Playing video games and feasting on junk-food and soda... Epic yes."

"Fur sure."

Forgetting completely about lunch, Pops' mind whirred, working on the idea the girls unwittingly gave him. This years event would be jolly good.

Jolly good indeed.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Benson asked as a formal invitation fluttered to the table in front of him. He uncrossed his legs and set his coffee down to inspect the ivory envelope.<p>

"It looks like an invitation, Benny." Charlotte giggle across from him. She had mirrored his movements; setting down her coffee mug to pick up the paper that had landed by her.

Benson scowled, only succeeding in making her giggle more. "I told you, Benny is not my name."

Pops chuckled in that odd way of his before interrupting them. "It's a proposal I give you to attend this years bonanza. In four days, I shall hold it here!"

"Is this a tradition with you guys?" Charlotte asked. She had _carefully_ opened the letter (a feat for her, since she somehow always found a way to rip an envelope) and was reading it.

"Yeah, every year Pops throws a little get-together for the gang."

Pops went into great detail, telling Charlotte about every single event he'd ever hosted. She listened, as focused as the guys had ever seen her.

"Sounds fun!"

"I do hope so. This year, I've decided on a quaint little lock-in!"

"Pops, I am SO there."

Five days later, the lock-in was upon them. Pops had invited Skips, Benson, Charlotte, Mordecai, Luna, Rigby, Muscle Man ("You know who ELSE gets invited to things?"), and High-Five Ghost. All agreed to come, except one.

Unfortunatly, High-Five Ghost couldn't make it - he had a court appearance to try and get his brother out of a ten-year sentance.

_No matter!_ thought Pops as he entered the house carrying a large paper bag followed by Charlotte and Benson, each carrying their own bag.

They had returned from the store, stocking up on chips&dip, soda, and video games. Charlotte had offered to help him carry things, and Benson... Well, he was supposed to be finishing up some paperwork. He wasn't sure HOW those two always roped him into things.

"Today's lock-in will be a smash!" Squealed Pops as he set his bag on the kitchen table.

Charlotte was putting sodas in the fridge to cool as she answered. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, Pops. Right, Benny?"

"Of course." He didn't bother to correct her this time as he stored the chips.

"Oh, I do hope so. Thank you for arranging the groceries in the cupboards for me, I will go set up the game systems!"

Benson chuckled at the man's youthly exuberance. After he finished putting things away, he walked out to where Pops was probably in need of help.

Charlotte stayed in the kitchen, helping herself to a cup of coffee. She heard an aggrivated yelp from the living room and went to investigate.

Somehow, in the minute he'd been in there, Pops had entangled _Benson_ in the Zbox wires. She leaned against the wall, sipping coffee and trying not to laugh. He glared at her, causing giggles to bubble out of her mouth.

Angrily blushing Benson was way too cute!

With one last round of laughter, she placed her coffee on a nearby table and help to _un_tangle him.

* * *

><p>"No! Turn turn turn- left, you idiot! NO! Not the cows!" Luna cried out pitfully when her and Rigby's kart crashed into a cow. They were partners on <em>NarioKart<em>; Rigby drove and she threw items (and directions at him).

"Maybe if you wouldn't shriek in my ear!" Rigby yelled back. She was leaning on his head, so he wasn't joking.

"Maybe if you could learn to DRIVE!"

"Hey! I can drive. It'd be easier if you weren't on my HEAD!"

"Doesn't look like it. And I'm not moving so suck it up!"

"Shut up! Jeez, you guys sound like a old married couple." Charlotte then proceeded to ram her kart into theirs before passing. Now in the lead, she and Benson high-fived. One more lap, and they would win. "Who's going' up against us next, Benny?"

He didn't have time to answer, because at that point, the power went out!

The two in the lead grumbled about the cheating power, while the rest were only upset because they couldn't see.

"Aw man, who turned out the lights?" Muscle Man voice cut in. A thud was heard, followed by two groans of pain.

"Sorry, Skips." Apparently, Mordecai had collided with the yeti.

"No prob."

Benson spoke in the dark silence. "Does anyone know where a flashlight is?"

No one said anything as the felt around the living room (and accidentally, once or twice, each other) for one. It's wasn't until about a minute had passed that Charlotte giggled.

"Duh, I have a tiny one on my jeans!" She removed a tiny, piggy-shaped light from her belt loop. Pressing a small button, two twin beams of blue-ish light shot out from the piggy's snout - along with irritating snorts. "It gets really annoying, but bear with me. Does anyone know where candles are?"

Rigby grabbed the small animal-light from her and raced into the kitchen, pig noises still going strong. He returned quickly with a lighter and some candles.

Luna took the lighter from him, saying she didn't trust him with it, and lit the wicks as he placed them all on the table.

When all of them had tiny flames, the room was bathed in a soft golden glow. Pops eyes grew sad; with no video games, what would they do at his party. Expressing his concerns, everyone set their minds to work trying to come up with something.

The female raccoon glanced mischeviously around the room, figuring out what game they could play. "Why not... Truth or dare?"

Charlotte laughed. "That's so high school of you." Luna flipped her off.

"Dude, yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

Rigby puffed out his chest with pride. "I bet I could do any dare given."

"Yeah?" The blue jay scoffed and folded his wings.

"That sounds like a challenge, man. You gonna challenge the Rigster?"

"I think I'm CHALLENGING the Rigster."

The gang watched on, the idea sounding okay. Skips shrugged. "Eh, what the hay. Sounds fun."

Muscle Man pointed at the argueing best friends. "I'll beat those two losers! You know who ELSE could beat them? MY MOM! Count _this_ dude in."

Charlotte and Pops giggled as they both agreed to play. Benson however, was not diggin' it. As they started to sit in a circle, he stayed still. Charlotte didn't sit at she spoke to him.

"Why not, Benny?"

"Because it's a childish game."

Charlotte placed her hands on her hips and raised one brow, a smile playing on her lips. "But your so good at _NarioKart_, and _that's_ for kids."

"Whatever, I just don't feel like playing now, okay?" He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Party pooper." She huffed, mimicking his actions.

Pops tugged on her jeans, looking up at her with sad eyes. A small idea formed in her brain. With a loud, overly-dramatic, depressed sigh, she flung her self towards Pops and hugged him tightly.

"Poor Pops! He worked so HARD to make everything perfect, then the power goes out! All he wanted-" She stopped and sniffled for dramatic effect, casting a sad look to Benson. "-was to have fun with his friends, but mean old Benny won't play!"

"He'll play." Luna whispered to the rest as quietly as she could, confident of her friend's abilities. She only used guilt on stubborn cases.

Feeling a bit guilty, Benson turned back around with a sigh. "Fine, I'll play."

He was startled when she tackled him with a hug. "Thank you Benny." She whispered sweetly.

He stood stunned for a second after she let go before following her to the circle. They sat and Charlotte clapped her hands together. "Okay folks, let's set the rules. If you don't do what you've been dared to, you have too... I dunno... Wear a frilly pink dress for a week."

"NO!" Luna gasped, fear in her heavily-lined eyes. Charlotte nodded, face absolutely serious.

"It's the only thing that would scare us _all_."

"But you two are... Girls..." Rigby started, only to be scared into silence by the identical looks on both Charlotte's and Luna's faces.

"None of us want to be put in a frink and pilly dress."

"What?"

Charlotte realized her slip and laughed. "Man, I haven't said that since high school! Sorry, I meant pink and frilly. The point is, not one of us wants to wear a dress, whether or not it's pink and frilly."

"Now that we've covered that..." Luna rolled her eyes playfully at Rigby.

"Let the games begin!" Pops exclaimed.

"I'll go first, since I'm cool like that." Rigby stated, looking around the group. "Muscle Man, I dare y-"

"I have to pick one loser."

"Why, everyone's gonna pick dare anyway!" Everyone nodded. It was too wimpy to pick truth.

"Whatever, loser."

"I dare you... Uh, I dare you to, um..." Mordecai hit the back of his head. Rigby whimpered and shot him a glare. "I'm thinking! Muscle Man, I dare you to... Eat this!"

He scampered over to the table and came back with a cup full of crushed chips, guacamole, onion&bacon dip, Cola, pretzels, Sprite, and coffee. Rigby handed it to him, looking so smug.

Muscle Man chugged it and threw the garbage at Rigby! "Oh yeah bay-bies! Now, I dare Mordecai to lick my foot!"

It went on like that a few more times. Charlotte was dared to arm wrestle Skips (coming closer to winning than anyone figured- she went ten seconds before the epic loss), Pops was dared to wear a pair of underwear on his head for the rest of the night, Skips had to sing "Baby", and Rigby was dared to do a handstand for ten minutes.

"Ohh, my head... Okay, I dare Luna to dunk _her_ head in grape soda." Luna shrugged and filled an empty chip bowl with the drink. She took a breath and shoved her whole head in it, pulling it out and flipping her now soaked fur up.

"Now it's my turn to dare someone." The expression she wore turned... A bit startling. Her eyes had narrowed and her smile curled at the corners. "Benson."

He looked up at the raccoon, slightly nervous. "Yes?"

"I dare you..." She glanced at Charlotte, then back at her prey. "To give Lottie a gumball."

The silene that followed was awkward, tense, and filled with restrained laughter. Benson's face had gone red with something other than anger and Charlotte's cheeks were a fiery crimson. Their eyes shifted to look at each other, only make their faces burn brighter. Charlotte was smiling painfully. When she gets embarrassed, she doesn't frown or cry, her face forces a grin. Benson was glaring at the resident slackers, as if daring them to laugh.

Mordecai and Rigby had _literally_ passed out from holding in their laughter. Luna couldn't breath, and she decided to just let go. Loud guffaws cut through the thick silence, startling the red-faced duo.

A lot of the tension eased as the female raccoon chortled humerously. Charlotte began giggling before she, too, was in stitches. Neither noticed as Benson stood, grabbed a candle, and left the room.

"Oh, Lottie, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist!" Luna choked out between laughs. Charlotte couldn't answer; she was busy trying hard to breath correctly.

Skips and Muscle Man honestly had no idea whether they should join them or pull back quietly. They sat there, like lumps of useless male, and watched questioningly. Until Muscle Man turned to the yeti and told one of his infamous "my mom" jokes. "You know who ELSE laughs at balls?"

Benson returned to the room and set the candle down, rejoining the group. He grabbed Charlotte's hand (causing her to smile and blush) and put in it two coloured gumballs.

Looking her strait in the eye, he raised a brow. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress."

* * *

><p><strong>:3 <strong>

**Thanks for the idea Rose!**

**Y'know, I actually have a piggy-light like that. It gets incredibly annoying after a while... lol x] I also always say frink and pilly on accident... so thar!(: On another note, I changed the summary (I like this one _sooo_ much better. Do you?) and added a secong genre - romance. I can no longer deny that second genre! Pfft, I'm having trouble writing out my promts because I have another story I'm working on... that isn't a fanfiction. But I'll set that on the backburner for now (even though I can't stop thinking about my characters and the not yet solid storyline...). Okay, okay, I'm done(: See you in a week!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please review!**

**Thanks! Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	7. Troll Days

**Okay, first off... SORRY FOR TEH WAIT MAH HOMIES! T^T I make up for with this? PWEETY PWEASE? :3 _Please... I am so so SO very very VERY SORRY..._**

**Secondly, there's a bit of _mature insinuation_ in here... I have no idea if it's _that_ bad or anything, but you tell me please? A mild warning perhaps? I dunno, homies.**

**Thirdly, well, I can't remember. Oh well(: How about... Dedicated to all good-natured trolls? xD**

**A bit o'knowledge on Charlotte's life, heavy trollin', and the death of a... well, let's just say an **_**amusing**_** video. Add in a sprinkle of magic and a dash of awkward fluff, and we've got ourselves ****CHAPTAH SEVEN.**

**I really hope all my homies out there enjoy, and will give me advice on this... in other words... TELL ME IF IT'S POOP OR NOT PLEASE~(:**

* * *

><p>"So, there's one day dedicated to this every year?"<p>

"Yeah, but never the same day, otherwise she'd be prepared. But TCD doesn't technically starting until tomorrow... oh well."

Two figures stood in the dark of the room, their sleeping prey just steps away. They closed in on her, accessories in place, and gently nudged her awake. At first, all the girl did was mumble something about ponies and muffins and proceeded to squeeze her pillow tighter.

"I told you that wouldn't work."

"I guess it's necessary to hit her awake then."

They looked down at her, burgandy hair everywhere and snoring lightly.

_SLAP!_

Charlotte sat up quickly, pillow flying up. It came down on her sleepy face, startling her. The two intruders quickly set themselves in attack positions, waiting for her to notice them. Finally, after a few moments of confusion, her sleepy grey eyes found them; and shot open.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The sound resounded throught the house, followed by multiple loud thumps and scurrying. Benson and Pops, at the top of the stairs talking, nearly fell down. Mordecai dried his hands quickly in the bathroom and rushed out. Seconds later, a blur of burgandy shot out from a doorway and barreled into the one closest to the door- which just happened to be Benson- knocking them to the floor. His hand automatically snaked around her waist as they fell.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried out, the sound muffled as her face was pressed into him. Following her escape was a beat up Rigby, a mask hanging off one ear, and a laughing Luna with spooky yellow snake-eye contacts in. She was wheezing, nearly choking, the guffaws getting caugh in her throat as she slid down the wall.

"Will someone explain to me what's GOING ON?" Benson yelled over Charlotte and Luna's noises.

Luna stilled completely... before snickering. "Well, me and Rigs played a prank. I'm the only one that came out on top, though." She shot a pointed look at both Rigby and Charlotte. "I was not pranked, or punched in the face by a scaredy-cat, which I knew would happen."

"THAT'S why you whined about being Snape?" Rigby groaned, throwing his head back.

"Duh. If I wear the contacts, yeah it freaks her out, but the Snape mask scares her AND makes her lash out. A _better_ scare, but painful for me because she hits hard. I mean, just look at your face, dude!"

Rigby felt his face and winced. A large bruise was forming around his eye and part way down his cheek. He ran into the bathroom in a swish of black cloaks, slamming the door on himself. Charlotte yawned. She had been quiet during all this and really felt like strangling them, but needed more sleep for it. She yawned again. Why is it everytime she decided to head to bed early , Luna had to pull something? She snuggled closer to Benson, enjoying the sensation, seriously deflated of any energy or remaining fear/anger.

Mordecai was currently busting a gut, him and Luna rolling around with laughter on the floor. Pops, not really sure what was going on, laughed in puzzlement. "Oh, friends, what on earth just happend?"

Benson rolled his eyes at the antics from his place on the floor. The warm weight of Charlotte in his arms wiggled, causing an unwanted blush to bloom across his cheeks. He looked down to see...

"What the hell? She fell asleep!"

Feeling incredibly put-upon, he hefted her into his arms bridal style and carried her to her bed. _Jeez, I haven't blushed this much since I was a teenager! _

The next day, the two idiots were at it again, waiting until she was comfortable and in the middle of one of her favourite books.

_The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster,purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazed with-_

"Hey, Lottie, hey, hey!"

_- flashing yellow letters._

_Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?_

_You should be worrying about U-No-Poo-_

_The constipation sensation that's gripping the naition!_

_He-_

"Hey, hey Lottie. HEY. Heyyyy~"

_- started to laugh. He heard a weak sort of groan beside him and looked around to see-_

"HEY LOTTIE. Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Lottie! HEY LOOOOOTIIIIIIEEEE HE-"

"WHAT!" Slamming her book closed, Charlotte bellowed loudly at the turds daring to interrupt her story.

"Hi." Luna and Rigby giggled like the conspirators they were before scurrying out of the room.

Giving up on her book,Charlotte let her head fall to the back of the couch she was curled up on. _Uh-oh.. it's TCD, isn't it? _This was gonna be one _long_ day.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did all that!" the voice over the phone laughed. Luna joined in as she answered.<p>

"Yeah you can, Brad, don't lie."

"That's beside the point. Now, what's the next annoyance? We only have one day, so-"

"Well, bro... So far, yesterday night was the Snape one, the interruptions on her book readings, twice, then I poured strawberry syrup in the chocolate container- you know how much she _loves_ strawberry syrup..." Luna ticked them all off of her list.

A chuckle over the phone made her pause. "Sarcasm. Nice."

Luna giggled at Brad "I replaced her travel coffee cup with a neon pink one sporting Snow White, practically gave her a heart attack when I had Ribgy jump out at her when she went to the store with Benson- seriously, and she practically strangled him- and have set up an auto play on the tv for in a few minutes; there all watching something right now and they'll see it... I found the tape of her drunken escapades at a bar one birthday. She had it hiding in her underw-"

"Please stop, that's my sister... Ewww..." Brad made gagging noises on the other end and an unmistakably feminine voice was heard, followed by his feverish whisper. "Shh, Lyndsay!"

A pause, before Luna ignore the voice. "Anyway..." She drew out the word. "I've done all that and it's only noon!"

"Awesome. I can be there after, um, this. Yeah, so, in a couple of hours. This is gonna be the best Troll Charlotte Day ever!"

"Agreed bro, agreed"

Luna hung up the phone and traipsed downstairs. She hummed the troll anthem under her breath as she headed for the living room. Taking a seat on the floor next to Rigby, she noticed Charlotte, looking quite harassed and a tad nervous shoving herself into the couch cushions. Her eyes were a bit on the wild side, but really, who could blame her? She had locked one arm through Benson's, as though getting ready to use him as a sheild, causing him to blush and become irritated, trying to gently losen her hold every five minutes.

The attention of the other three was on the television; Normal Program was on, and the gang never missed a new episode. There's alwasy Luna looked at the clock on the wall. _Five, four, three, two..._

Suddenly the screen changed to a choppily filmed home video. _The picture kept swiveling from a laughing racoon wearing a pink shirt with a star on it leaning on a chortling red squirrel to a barely-dressed red robin, purple partridge and burgandy-haired human waving their drinks around like flags. Luna's recorded voice blared through the speakers, along with random background noises of clanking glasses, crappy music, and lots of yelling._

_The video zoomed in on the racoon and squirrel. "Okay, Star, Meagera- dude! Hey, you stupid turds, pay attention!" The two ignored her. "Gah, I can't belive I'm related to you, Star... Okay I turned on the recorder."_

_"Good, there they go!" The racoon on screen, Star, pointed to the side as she and Meagera busted up laughing again. The camara swung to the human, robin, and partridge, dressed in their bras and short-shorts, swaying on a table. They were supporting each other and attempting to belt out "I Want Your Sex" by George Micheals. They would've done great if they didn't keep stopping to giggle and send kisses to people still standing on the floor._

_"Lu, I hope you keep this as blackmail! there's no way Charlotte, Margaret, or Vayda will ever live this down!"_

Off-screen, an enraged Charlotte finally gathered her wits and lunged at the screen, stopped halfway by Luna. Mordecai and Benson's attention was unwavering from the images, their heads losing oxygen. A quick skirmish and the video was out of the VCR as the girls were starting to _really_ dance. Charlotte picked up the video and slammed it into the wall until it was completely ruined. She then piled up all the peices and took them into the kitchen, where it was shoved forcefully into the garbage disposal. She flipped a switch and a delightful crunching sound was heard.

Poor Rigby had been squished in the short cat-fight and was laying facedown in a daze underneath a battered, barely conscious Luna. Pops had simply become uncomfortable when the video started and had left saying something about his tea burning.

"Another successful trolling, I'd say!" Luna chuckled before her head fell back.

* * *

><p>"She's a pretty good sport about it, I must say." Mordecai mumbled. Luna had finally told them what the hell had been going on all day. He stretched his wings out, apologizing as he hit Skips in the face. A grunt from the yeti let him know it was cool.<p>

Luna actually looked dumbfounded. "Of course she is! It's a long-standing tradition with us. The day itself started in sixth grade, when we met. But the whole idea behind stemmed from a reoccuring complaint of hers. She and her brothers hated April first with a passion, since she was seven years old. Don't get me wrong; they loved the pranks and junk, just hated the _day_."

"Why did they hate it?"

"Well..." Luna looked uncomfortable, shifting in her seat at the kitchen table. She debated telling them, but from the look on Rigby's face, they'd only ask Charlotte if she didn't explain. She sighed. "That's when their mom pulled a bitch move and just, well, left the five of them- her, her brothers and their dad. So. Just, er, Troll Days."

Everyone at the table had a momentary look of sadness on their faces for their friend. To break the awkward silence, Benson spoke up. "Doews everyone of you guys have a troll day?" The rest of they guys gave her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "We've all got one, but Charlotte's the most fun to troll. I'd just like to say, right now, that I came up with the idea, so everyone bow to me... and buy me some chocolate. Anyways. Paul's days are usually stupid phone calls- since he's always gone- Mark's are practically nonexistant because his scary boyfriend is protective of him, and me and Brad are normally one step ahead of the game. Joey was a baby when it started, but he's freakishly involved in his sports since he's going to college soon, so never has time. Seth is twelve and only interested in building things. Star is too girly to be allowed into the Troll Wars, and Margaret and Vayda- while they mean well- are just not really all that good."

"My stars!" Exclaimed Pops."How many siblings does Charlotte have?"

"Three older brothers, two little brothers, and me and my twin Star. Don't speak Rigby, it makes you less cute. I know me and Charlotte aren't _blood _sisters, but we call each other sister."

"Ha, you admit I'm cute."

"Do not! I said you were less cute when you spoke. Big difference."

"Whatever, you like me."

"In the words of Charlotte; 'Homie, you MUST be trippin'!'"

"In the words of ME; 'you totally like me!'"

Luna stuck her tongue out, trying hard not to smile. After calling him and idiot, the two burst out into laughter. She slapped him on the arm and ran out, screaming with laughter as he chased her.

"Ah, young love..." Pops said in an airy voice, causing Mordecai to snicker. Pops turned a mild glare on the blue jay. "What is so funny about the joys of young love?"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Rigby doesn't know the meaning of the word 'love', so it's just funny... why are you glaring at me!"

"Everyone knows what love means! Benson, my good man, surely you know what love i-"

Benson stood and raises a hand to stop him. "Please, I'd rather stay uninvolved."

He picked up his coffee and left, the beginings of a borderline philisophical conversation starting. He sipped at his coffee, immensely glad he finished all of today's paperwork _yesterday._ There was, apparently, a lot going on today with Charlotte. Would she get so scared again and run into his arms like yesterday night? Realizing where his thoughts were taking him, he shook his reddening head. Suddenly, he tripped over something lying in the hall. Coffee went flying, he went falling, and a small 'eep!' came from the figure Benson landed on. He lifted himself up to come face to face with a frazzled Charlotte.

Charlotte started giggling when Benson's face went blank. She was unable to stop the flush that bloomed on her face and the giggles bubbling out. HIs blank face turned to slight annoyance. "What's so funny?" He demanded from over her.

She snorted, completely helpless from her laughter."You just look kinda adorable!"

Benson rolled his eyes and stood, holding out a hand to help her up. "What were you doing on the floor?"

"Well, I thought I saw a quarter under the couch. I didn't"

The air turned awkward as they each tried to think of something to say. Thankfully, they were saved by the doorbell. A rush to answer revealed a human male; just about six feet, skater boy clothes, and... short, burgandy hair. He swept through and scooped Charlotte up into a hug. She squeezed him back and yelled happily. After he put her down, introductions were made.

"Brad, this is Benson, one of my homies and my boss." She motioned towards the gumball machine, who currently had his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "Benny, this is my brother, Brad."

Benson visably relaxed after the intros, even extending a hand out to Brad to shake. "Now, where's Lu? I need her help for Lyndsay's birthday present, since her favourite movie is Halloween-"

"Don't lie to me, I know what day it is. What happened to Shelly? She was nice."

"No, she was boring."

"You dickhead. Kelsey?"

"A cheater."

"Poor boo. oh, what about Carla? Because she didn't have a 'y' in her name?"

"What? Jeez, nevermind."

"Fine, whatever... Luna's upstairs." She turned to Benson as Brad jogged up the stairs calling for Luna. "C'mon, Benny, let's hang out outside~"

They were just about to close the door when Rigby shot through it, an irate Moredecai on his heels. They barrelled into Pops and Skips, ruining their card game. "Hey, you guys wait here; I have two decks of cards we can use so that we all can play!" Charlotte shouted excitedly. She ran inside and was back out in a manner of moments, telling them all to sit and passing the cards to Skips to deal. "let's have at it mates!"

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE, UPSTAIRS...<p>

Brad and Luna were quickly becoming desperate. They hadn't been able to think of anything, so they were digging randomly through the closet and under the beds for interestiong items. He was currently rummaging on the shelf in the closet. His hand finally hit something other then dust and bug nastiness. "Hey what's this?" He uncovered a dirty wine-coloured book from the closet shelf. Luna took a closer look and shrugged. He blew off the coating of protective dust and saw a deep silver imprint on the cover. "A... trollface?"

"Looks like it- hey, read underneath it!"

"_'A Trollr's Guide: Pranks, Spells, and Multi-Purpose Onions!' _Sounds legit." Brad nodded, agreeing with himself. He flipped through the pages until he came to one that really stood out. "Hey Lu, a bubble of oxygen sounds fun. Says it will last for an hour until the air runs out and it pops. Wanna try?"

Luna looked skeptical. "Didn't Charlotte say you should never use magic again?"

"That was one mistake! Plus, Charlotte's not the boss of me! I'm a year _older_ than her." Defiance sparked in his eyes. "It's a harmless air bubble, what could go wrong?"

"Don't you dare! Give me the book!"

The small racoon snatched at it. He hid it behind his back, but, after a few misses, she finally snagged it and ran off. He watched her leave, waiting until he was sure she was gone before he let himself smile. He brought forth his hands, one filled with a crumpled, ripped out paper. He smoothed it out, and read it, totally excited to troll his sister.

* * *

><p>"You dillhole! Selfish prick! Arrogant, awful, slimey SWINE!" She screeched in his face. He shrunk down, obviously cowed. "I can't believe you would pull something like this! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAGIC? You have to work your way up, you man hooter, does this look like a beginner spell to you? NO, I didn't fucking think so! LOOK at what your disobedience has CAUSED! LOOK AT THEM NOW!" She had one show in each hand; one arm pointed towards the huge blue bubble, the other dangerously close to hitting him.<p>

Luna slapped Charlotte in the face hoping to calm her down. "HEY! Killing your brother will solve nothing! Brad, you overgrown horse-ass, I warned you, and I took the book! How did you get the spell?"

Brad's face turned pink as he shuffled out of the vicinity of her slappin' paw. "Ripped it out before you took it..." He glanced at Charlotte, silently fuming and looking as if she really would kill him, all blood ties aside. Shivering, he moved his gaze to the ones floating in an oxygen deprived balloon. Skips, Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby. His burgandy-haired sister had taken to throwing her black shoes over and over at the balloon, but it did nothing.

"How do I get myself into these messes...? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot." Instead of listening to Luna and Charlotte, he decided to use magic he didn't know how to control. instead of the simple air bubble for one, he had created and air bubble with enough oxygen for five minutes for one person... about one minute for the four currently in there.

"God damnit, Bradley Josiah Christen DeLaris, if this is not resolved soon, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you! I will call you everytime I'm on my period and make sure I discuss the horrendous details IN DETAIL! I will bug you all the time ESPECIALLY when you're trying to get laid, escentially cockblocking you! I will-" Charlotte straitened as an idea formed in her head. She sped to the side of the house, climbed up the ladder carelessly left there and ran onto the roof. From up here, she could jump down and hopefully bring the balloon closer to the ground, making it easier to reach. She called her plan down to Luna and Brad, sending them into the garage for any sharp equipment.

Just then, Muscle Man and HFG were passing by, obviously on thir way to some sort of sports competion; Muscle Man dresse in shorts and a wifebeater, he and Fives sporting sweatbands. When they saw they commotion, they rushed over. "What happend to them?" Fives asked in his watery voice that somehow reached Charlotte on the roof.

"My brother's an idiot." She yelled down. Charlotte readied herself to jump, ignoring the frantic motions of stop coming from inside the bubble. She bent her knees, then propelled herself off the egde and onto the balloon. Her plan worked; it lowered down a yard or two, closer in reach. Inside the bubble, Rigby passed out, causing a returning Luna to scream. Muscle man pulled the bag off his shoulder and started taking things out. The first item was a discus, followed by an olympic spear. Luna snatched it from him and tossed it with amazing precision into the bubble, causing a small tear. Mordecai and Skips were leaning against the wall of the balloon, eyelids drooping. Benson was currently jumping up and trying to reach the tiny rip to help pull it open, but he was losing energy fast.

"Y'know who ELSE can throw a spear like that? MY MOM!" He grabbed another spear from his bag and tossed it perfectly, hitting the small tear and turning it into a huge hole. Charlotte gripped the egde of the hole from her place atop the bubble and pulled with all her might.

She tugged until she felt the bubble membrane ripping apart, then pulled father. Another forceful tug, a real hole made, and she toppled off, holding part of it in her arms. All those awake let out a shriek as she fell to the ground. Air whooshed into the balloon, causing it to overfill and explode, sending all passengers a-flyin'. They all plummeted down into a pile, saved by the thick, rubbery membrane bits of the bubble that sheilded their fall. A woozy Charlotte pushed her way out of the pile to stomp towards her brother. Her hands on her hips, she stared down at him as if she were a mother who's kid was is serious trouble.

"Now..."

Brad gulpe audibly.

"When are you allowe to use magic?"

"N-never..."

"Good answer. Now, help me get them inside." She pulled a barely conscious Benson onto her back and carried him inside, leaving Brad and Muscle Man to get Skips, Pops, and Mordecai. She ordered Muscle Man to set Skips on the couch and to take Mordecai to his room, and Brad to take Pops to his. They trudged upstairs, each with a load, and headed into the respective room. Charlotte had an internal debate for a minute, before deciding to let him rest in her bed. She set him down and tucked him in, thinking how sweet he looked as he slept. Very calm, seriously adorable totally kissab- She smacked her forehead. _My boss, you stupid WHOREmones... _She cast another glance at him before retucking him in and, before she lost her courage, placing a small peck on his forhead. With a small secret smile, she left the room.

Brad was leaning against his car, waiting for the girls to come say goodbye. They hurried out, both enveloping him in an affectionate hug. "So, Lottie, how did you like your Troll Day?" He asked, when they had released him.

She socked him hard in the shoulder. "Well, no one was seriously injured... So, all in all, it was pretty badass. But seriously; no more magic, bro."

Luna laughed as he got in the car, looking sheepish. "Okay, mom. Bye, love you."

"Love you too moron. Send Lyndsay my, er, hope?" Charlotte said with a snicker.

"Whatever. Peace girls!"

They waved and called out goodbyes until the car was no longer seen. Today had been pretty damn awesome. Charlotte glanced at Luna, the racoon still waving frantically. _Just you wait,_ she thought. _I'll get you my pretty... and your little cohorts too!_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLYPANCAKESBATMAN!THATWAS <span>3,834 <span>WORDSINTHISCHAPTER(NOTINCLUDINGAUTHOR'SNOTES)**

**I kinda feel like it's to.. choppy, somehow? Is it too long or what? ****Do you think I rushed the ending?**

**Please leave any comments/questions/flames in the review section!(:**

**Thanks, don't forget to REVIEW! :)**

**This is Miss Awesome, signing off~**


	8. A Regular Romance

**So. Um, hey.(: I'm not even going to bother with excuses, none of you care about those.(:**

**This chapter is a gift for my homie, CybertronianGirl01 (on deviantart dot com), said something about how oblivious Rigby would be. It gave me this idea. Also, she gave me a snow globe, so I owe her. Love ya Panda~! It's gonna be centered on Rigby and Luna, with a few bits of whateverother romance I feel is needed. (You don't even know how weird it feels for me to even type that word. Romance. It's just really weird… in a weird way.)**

**But I digress-this chapter, in my opinion, is pretty silly. Also, looking over it, it's pathetically short and filler-ish. Hm. But that's okay… I guess? Pfft, it feels like a shitty excuse for a chapter, but bear with me folks; there's more to come! *insert witty s'mores joke here***

**Anyway, there's gonna be a whole ton-load of cheese (and ignorance) in this chapter, so get the chips/tortilla shells (and boy-beating mallets, if you're a girl) ready! :D **

**Enjoy chapter eight~~**

* * *

><p>Luna fluttered her lashes at the raccoon next to her on the bench, discarding her chocolate bar wrapper in a nearby garbage. Rigby stared at her oddly as he swallowed a bite of his meatball sub. "Got something in your eye, Luna?"<p>

"No, idiot. I'm just waiting for a thank you for getting you a sub."

"Oh."

She closed her eyes and tilted her lips towards him as he leaned closer.

"Thanks for the sub." He grinned in rapture, shoving the rest of the sandwich down his throat. "'s goo'!"

Luna opened her eyes and stared at him. She was gripped with anger and embarrassment. Her hands flexed open of their own accord as she glared at the oblivious male. A loud slap resonated outwards, causing a flock of pigeons to fly off and a passing biker to slam into a pole.

The irate female raccoon scurried off quickly, griping murderously about ignorant men as she did so. Rigby stood bewildered in front of the SubSammich stand, a bright red mark standing out brilliantly on his cheek.

"That's the bitchy-est 'you're welcome' I've ever seen."

Xxxxxx

In the house, Benson and Charlotte sat on the couch, bored out of their wits. Channels changed after only seconds of attention on them. Open books lay strewn along the table in front of them, already read and not interesting at the time. There was absolutely nothing to read, no work for that day… and not a DAMN THING ON TV.

Benson sat up against the side, one hand holding the remote, the other holding his head up. Charlotte sprawled on her back sideways across two cushions, feet hanging off the arm of the couch and head flat on the middle cushion. She poked Benson's leg and told him to pick a channel and stick with it.

"Well, fuck, there's hardly anything on." He grumbled. She stared blankly at the ceiling, continuing to tap his leg and repeated herself. He rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. "What's…? Okay, how about watching American I-"

"There's really no point in watching it anymore. It's just... gosh I don't even know how to explain it. The original seasons were..." Charlotte's hands waved in the air as her mind searched. She clapped, suddenly finding it. "Well-rounded! It was like life- good, bad, and neutral. Simon represented the rude and demeaning aspects. Paula was the cheery, happy moments. Randy stood for everything normal, average, regular... With Simon gone and Paula too... the other judges are just too bleh. Nothing's wrong with being regular of course, but it's a better program if intensity of both kinds is involved with the normality thrown haphazardly in the mix."

He gave her a dry stare as she finished. "...Igloos. I was going to say American Igloos."

"Oh." Her cheeks coloured. "Uh, sure."

Benson chuckled to himself as he clicked the channel. She rolled her legs off the seat and sat back up, scooting nonchalantly closer to him. Her stomach fluttered as she leaned herself against his shoulder. _Psh, we're friends... no big deal, right?_

He felt her rest against him, getting comfortable. And it was comfortable; she was pretty warm and soft… He felt a blush coming on. _Maybe I could_—his nervous stomach begged to differ. Trying to ignore it, he focused on the television.

"_Marco… no, don't leave me!" The woman on TV, dressed in eskimo-wear, was pulling on another person decked out in similar clothing. He had a suitcase in one hand and was stepping into a helicopter._

"_I must Mikela! My love, come with me." He pulled of his hood, then hers, before they kissed passionately._

The two on the couch froze. Their gazes lifted up to look at each other and their eyes met. Charlotte's brain was momentarily flustered. Benson's mouth went dry as he found himself unable to look away. Suddenly, the mood was broken when a slam was heard from the front door.

The human girl squeaked and fell off the couch as the gumball machine jumped slightly. His face was a bright red as he lifted himself from his seat, mumbled something to Charlotte on the floor and left. _Why is this kind of stuff so weird with me?_ He thought as he stalked off.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Charlotte rested on her elbows. She blew a lock of burgundy hair from her face, staring grumpily at the floor. Nothing else to do now… _Why is this kind of stuff so awkward with me? _She made a face as she dragged herself to the kitchen.

"God damn ragga-fragga!" Luna growled, angrily pouring a bowl of cereal sans the milk.

"Luna, I'm shocked." Charlotte gasped half-heartedly, taking a seat next to her friend. "Such language."

"Shut up ya prissy poof. Plus you yell that every time you lose a book or something."

"True. What's eatin' you girly?"

Luna shrugged as she shoveled cocoa puffs into her mouth. "Nu'in'."

The burgundy-haired human chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, you don't want to talk about it."

"Naw. You know us; even if we tried we'd just sit there shitting giggles."

"Quite true, my sistah. Quite."

"But anyway…" Luna took one last spoonful of her dry cereal. "Let's go do something. How about going to that empty lot and collecting glass bottles and pitching them at a wall until they break?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. After the cereal was put away, the girls raced out, shoving each other out of the way to get there first.

Xxxxxx

"Dude, the fuck?" Mordecai laughed in his chair at the Coffee Shop. "Look at your face!"

Rigby smacked the wing that pointed out his cheek. "Luna slapped me!"

The blue jay inspected it. "Yep. A good one too. What did you do?"

"What did I do? I was eating a sub that she bought, she wanted a thank you, and so I said thank you and she slapped me!"

Mordecai held a blank stare. He dipped his head forward and rolled his wrist, waiting for more. The raccoon gave a droll look before he stuck his tongue out. Mordecai punched Rigby's shoulder and raised a brow.

"Nothing, jeez! I was actually nice!"

"Due, you're fucking stupid."

"Why is Rigby stupid this time?" A purple partridge slid into the seat beside Mordecai, giving him a peck (pun intended) on the cheek.

He gave Vayda a saucy wink before answering. "He's oblivious."

Rigby rolled his eyes and went through the story again. He was even more pissed off after having to explain it again, close to throwing his cup of coffee at the wall. His anger only grew as Vayda started laughing.

"You're not even… what… with the panda hat!" She sucked in a breath of air and suddenly became serious. "Anyway. Me and Birdo here got something to do."

"And what is that?" Rigby made a face.

"We're going to go watch foxes and then throw shards of ice at hunters hunting them."

"Animal freak, huh?"

"No, fox freak. There is a difference." Vayda stood up and wound her wing with a laughing Mordecai's. A nod to Rigby, and she pulled her boyfriend out of the shop. Mordecai called out something about 'making a move', but Rigby didn't quite catch it.

"What's 'taking a groove'?"

Xxxxxx

Much later that day, Luna and Charlotte walked through the door of the house. They were soaking wet and laughing hysterically

"No, no, the best part was when Jake tried to hang upside down off the pole and DROPPED on his ASS!"

"But what about when you tried to balance across the tree limb and fell into the lake?" Luna shoved her friend.

"Or what about when Meg pushed you in?"

"Touché."

The giggling girls nearly fell over their selves, recounting their visit to the lake after security guards chased them out of the empty lot. Luna grabbed a towel from the kitchen and dried herself off.

"Dern, if only it were that easy for me…" Charlotte spoke wistfully. Luna laughed and threw the towel in her face. "Yuck!"

"You guys, Normal Program is gonna be on soon!" Mordecai's voice called from the living room. They turned to see the blue jay on the couch with Rigby and Pops.

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled as Charlotte started up the stairs. "Tell them I gotta change. And don't forget what I said; he's an idiot, Lu. Give it some time."

The female raccoon gave a small, frustrated sigh as her best friends words from earlier were repeated. She decided to listen and headed to the couch, hopping over it and lading between Rigby and Pops. She felt Rigby cower slightly beside her and chuckled evilly. Luna looked at him and sent him a wide grin.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him. "I'm not going to slap you… right now."

A few minutes later and they were joined by Benson, who sat in front of the couch on the ground. Right behind him was Charlotte. She was dry now, and in her pajamas—a Rainbow dash graphic tee and a pair of baggy blue pants. She sat next to Benson, giving him an awkward but friendly smile that he returned, and leaned against Luna's legs.

"Oh, friends! It's starting~" Pops giggled in the way only he could as Normal Program began.

The six watched together, laughing along. Two of them had advice to follow, two of them had moves to make, one of them already had a girlfriend, and the last one… Well, he thought the program was a jolly good show..

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends my gift to my Panda(: It kind of sucks… please don't, um, shoot me or anything… There's no action, no adventure, it's purely fluff…<strong>**Lame ass, sorry excuse for work... ._. The next one will be uploaded in a few days.**

****Thanks, don't forget to R&R! :)****

****This is Miss Awesome, signing off~****


	9. Half Past Soul O'Clock

**Told you it'd be up soon. *is not a liar this time* :D It's barely been 24 hours(: 9Does anyone realize how hard it is to come up with cheesy, punny titles?)**

**First thing's first: Shout out to my supermegafoxyawesomehawt reviewing homegirl—STARBOMB. Thanks for getting on my back about this, I seriously appreciate it(: all my virtual love, chika~~**

**But anyway… this will be the last official chapter. So technically, this story is finished. Erase that small frown, because it just means I'm going to be doing more. MUCH MOAR. I'm going to be working on full stories collaborations with some of my friends. My homie Panda (CybertronianGirl01 on deviantArt dot com, since she has no fanfiction account) and my ever amazing cousin Rita (StarCat188 on dA, BeyondTheDark on here) will be helping me with these stories. (As a side note, Rita wrote the first four paragraphs of this—I couldn't figure how to start it xD)**

**This will mean:: Better updates, more epic-ness, and longer stories. Since I'll have both of them helping me, there will be a blend of writing styles that will hopefully tickle your fancy. Trust me when I say; these girl are le BOMB. We'll support each other, we'll pick up slack for each other, and a bunch of other cheesy words go here.(:**

**Sorry for the length of this note, but… sha. **

**Anyway, enjoy this! :D It's the last chapter of this, but certainly not the last you'll hear of Charlotte and Luna's insane adventures~**

* * *

><p>Rigby was taking a walk around town, taking his '5 minute break' (that actually ended an hour ago). Mordecai had ditched him about half an hour ago because he really didn't want to get caught by Benson. The raccoon, however, wanted to stay in town and continue his 'mission' as he called it. Which was really just him walking around, finding little, interesting things in alleys or people's pockets.<p>

Spotting a tall man with many easy-access pockets, he made his move. His small paw quickly closed over something electronic in the man's coat. Unfortunately, the man became aware of the theft immediately.

"Hey! You trying to steal my phone?" One man in a trench coat asked but Rigby ran off, dropping some of his other treasures. He ended up in a garbage-filled alley. The ground was cold and wet even though the outside world was blistering hot and it hadn't rained in a week. So he just...watched his step.

When Rigby was sure the man had left, he started to head out of there. Before he could leave, something a shine caught his eye. The curious raccoon turned and dug through the garbage, despite the smell, to find the item that interesting him. He pulled out a small, shiny watch which seemed to have a tiny stun gun on it.

The pile of trash suddenly moved. From under some clothing scraps and cardboard boxes, a blob in bright pink came into view. It lunged for the watch and Rigby squealed, getting out of the way. He clutched his prize, determined to never give the badass watch up.

"You fool, that is mine!" The thing hissed. "You don't know what power you've stolen!"

"A stun-gun watch, man."

"I'm a woman."

Rigby paled. "Oh."

"It will only stun them for a few minutes, boy, then it captures—" A pile of cardboard resting haphazardly on top of a garbage bin was disturbed by her movements, and suddenly came down. Rigby used that distraction to scamper out of the alley, and out of range of her scratchy, angry voice.

A few punk-looking teens got in his way and pushed him, trying to get some money off of him. He ignored their words and fired the stun gun at them. Still panicked the pink thing would come after him, he took off. Rigby ran and ran until he reached home- collapsing inside the door, out of breath.

"The fudge?" Luna poked him in his side.

"Heh, he dead." Charlotte snickered.

"What a shame, he was a cutie… Anyway, show me the new socks you were talking about…."

He lay on the floor trying to catch his breath as their voices died away. "At least… I still have my… watch…" He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

Rigby tossed down his controller after he beat the solo level. ''Aw yeah! In your FACE, game!''

He victory-danced all the way into the kitchen, just as the girls walked back inside. They were covered in leaves and laughing hysterically. ''I'll get the movie, you see if there's any chocolate- in cake form.'' Luna shook a few leaves off her fur and scampered up the stairs. Charlotte walked over to the cupboards on a mission, not noticing Rigby on the other side of the table.

The dancing raccoon halted his movements. _Chocolate cake? Aw man, I want some chocolate cake. _He looked up to the cupboard Charlotte was at. Inside was one small slice of heaven. His mouth watered and he brought up his arm. One flick of his finger and Charlotte froze as she was about to reach the cake.

He hopped up and snagged it, then ran off licking his lips.

X

Rigby hid in a bush. He was playing involuntary hide-and-go-seek. Who he was hiding from was none other than the amply boobied Muscle Man. ''You know who ELSE has trouble finding guys? My MOM!''

Rigby shook his head and face-pawed quietly. He made faces and mouthed rude things about the green man, then snickered at his own wit. Suddenly, a rustle in the bush next to him. ''I know you're here, loser. You better be ready to pay for hitting me in the head with the soccer ball.''

Paralyzed with fear for only a moment before he acted, Rigby lifted his wrist and took aim.

X

At the grocery store, Rigby and Mordecai stood in line. "I hate waiting in line…" Rigby whined pathetically.

"I know, dude, but it was our turn to get groceries."

"But ever since the girls moved in, they've been volunteering to do it! What the 'H', bro?"

The blue jay ignored him.

"Why couldn't Skips do it?"

"It's his day off, he's doing Skips stuff."

"Pops?"

Mordecai groaned aloud. "Just shut the hell up! There's only like…" He looked over the heads just in front of them and gulped. "Four, or five… or 20…"

"It's gonna take forever! … Unless—"

Mere moments later, they bypassed frozen shoppers and made their purchases. They left the store, one confused, one glad he had a mega-cool watch.

Xxxxxxxx

Somewhere around midnight, Rigby sat in his room on his trampoline, sorting through his various treasures. Mordecai was snoozing on his own bed, snoring lightly. Rigby had just begun separating them when a knock sounded at his door. At first he ignored the lethargic pounding, hoping whoever it was would go away. More beats, keeping a slow but steady rhythm made him think there was more than one person out there.

The raccoon continued to mess with his trinkets. The knob jiggled, and Rigby finally threw himself towards the sound, one item clenched in his paw. He swung open the door to reveal… a group of people.

There were six total, all with the same creepy unseeing stare. Muscle Man was the one closest to the door, his jaw hanging open and eyes looking straight ahead, fist raised to hit again. Just behind him was Charlotte- looking about the same- and a few he recognized as the teen who tried to mug him. A foreboding chill ran up his spine as he realized all of them were people he'd stunned. Their heads swiveled in his direction and stepped forward, reaching for him.

"Hu-what?" Mordecai sat up, jarred from sleep when Rigby slammed the door shut.

"Zombies!"

He leaned against it, fear making its way into his brain as he felt the door push inwards. Mordecai reached underneath his bed and pulled out a titanium bat.

"Isn't that the girls'?"

"They lost a bet. Move, Rigby." Mordecai lifted the bat and got in position to swing. "Batter up."

The raccoon ran from the door and it popped open. A blob of people fell into the room. Mordecai started to charge—but then recognized the faces. He was taken aback, losing his advantage. Rigby opened the window and shouted for Mordecai to follow.

They tossed themselves out the window and onto the roof. They crawled along the shingles until they reached another room. Mordecai used the bat to break it and they slithered through.

"What the fuck!" Luna sat up in her bed and screeched at them. "That's my window! What the fuck are you doing breaking my window?"

"Zombies!"

Her expression was one of sarcastic disbelief. "Of course, why didn't I guess that. Why _wouldn't_ you and Mordecai break my window if there were zombies, right?"

"Seriously, Lu! Ther-"

"Charlotte, do you hear this?" She laughed and turned to her friend's bed.

The _empty_ bed. Luna's expression was worried now.

Mordecai waved his wings frantically. "She is one of the zombies! We need to get out of here!"

"I thought she was just sick or something! What kind of zombies did they act like?" She asked in a panicked voice. At their clueless faces she rolled her eyes. "Were they rotting corpses? Or chasing awkwardly with fearful expressions? Dead-eyed and grabby for you? Or-"

"Dead-eyed and they kept grabbing for him." The blue jay gestured to the raccoon

"Just him?"

"Yeah, just Rigby."

"Okay, then we can save them." She released a relieved breath. "It just means their souls were captured… Did you do anything to any of them? Maybe that's why their coming for you?"

Rigby fiddled with his wrist. The movement did not go unnoticed by the other two, their expression zeroing in on his watch. Luna's face contorted with rage. She slammed herself into Rigby and tried to wrench it from his gasp. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in an alley." He said defensively.

Before anymore could be said, they heard yelling from outside the door. It swung inwards and in popped Benson, Pops, and an unidentified pink blob. The furious gumball machine slammed it shut, nearly splintering it. H swiveled his gaze to the frightened raccoon and his head turned red.

"Who's that guy?" Luna asked.

"I'm a woman!" The blob spoke in an indignant voice.

Luna rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself. "Coulda fooled me..."

"This lady said you stole a magical watch that takes peoples souls."

"And you believed her?" Rigby gasped.

"Not at first. But then I found a group of soulless beings in the house. I only saw the ones in back, and one of them was an employee; Charlotte. I'm fucking pissed!" His eyes filled with fire. Pops started sniffling and Mordecai patted his back. "IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS RIGHT _NOW_, YOU'RE _FIRED_!"

The male raccoon tried to cower behind Luna—to no avail. She punched him hard and grabbed him by the fur on his neck. "You better fix this and get my best friend back." The dangerous note in her voice made everyone but Benson (wrapped up in his own anger, thank you) pale.

"You have to gather them all up and break the watch. Their souls will find the bodies quickly, but only if their close by. The reason their chasing you is because of the signal the watch gives off. Their bodies latch onto it and follow, knowing their souls are there. Soon, they'll become violent" The pink lady's hoarse voice was shaky with age. She pointed an arm at Rigby and the sleeve slipped down to reveal a bony old hand with about a thousand rings covering in every colour gem on all of her fingers

"So we have to lead them to an open space?"

The crone nodded and her pink wig bounced. "You better hurry… The effects are permanent after 48 hours."

"I froze them yesterday." He looked at his watch and winced. "Almost two days ago."

"I'm going to kill you!" Luna shouted. Mordecai and Pops each grabbed an arm and held back the kicking and screaming raccoon.

"I can fix this, Luna! I can fix this! I'll go in the backyard and wait!" He turned tail and ran out the door. The entire group followed after him, noticing the zombies had started to as well.

He opened the back door and gaped at the sight. There was everyone he had shot at the supermarket, steps away from the back porch. Somewhere around twenty-five people in all, every one of them violently shoving each other out of the way to reach the door.

He mustered up his courage, fought down any cowardice, and charged the group. Hopping on some of their heads, Rigby landed on top of the snack bar. Their movements stilled for a moment, perfectly in sync, before every single set of feet turned their bodies around.

_If I weren't in this situation, that would be so fucking cool…_ Rigby shook his head and gulped. He saw the punks, Charlotte and Muscle man slowly amble out of the house, trying to knock down the others in their way. Everywhere he looked around the small building he sat on was surrounded by everyone he had stunned.

He noticed a faint blue glow coming from his wrist. He tore it off and stared at it. The watch face was now filled with ghostly images. He spotted the face of a confused old man—the one directly in front of him when he got groceries. He saw a girls head wearing cat ears, bumping into an angry chubby face. _These must be the souls…_

"Now!" The pink blob's voice held much more power than anyone anticipated. The rest of the non-zombies stood clustered around her, shocked at the number of people outside

Rigby lifted the watch. His face held a wistful look as he realized he would miss it. The power he could hold with this kind of watch. He glanced briefly at Luna, standing in front of the crone. She was staring directly at him, her expression a mix of hope, fear, and something he couldn't quite place.

That look did him in.

He smashed the watch without another thought. Instantly, a giant blue flash lit the grounds as the souls were freed. Bodies dropped as their spirit essence knocked into them.

Benson saw Charlotte's soul collide with her body and ran out to catch her before she fell. Her limp being landed in his arms. Worried beyond worried, he checked for a pulse. Relief hit him hard when he found one; he staggered to his knees, careful not to lose his hold on Charlotte. He held her tight and chuckled hysterically when he heard a small snore.

The old one in pink came up behind him. "They'll be asleep for anywhere between one and four hours, with no recollection of the events. I suggest taking the ones you don't know away from the house. The ones you do—take them to their own beds."

About an hour later, Muscle Man was returned home, Charlotte was tucked safely in her bed, and the rest of the inhabitants were taken away from the house. Luna dragged the last one near a tree. The skinny white dude made an odd sound and slumped himself over the roots.

She laughed lightly and stepped over his outstretched limbs, making her way towards Rigby. She ran up to him as he stared glumly at nothing. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Good job, Rigs. I'm proud of you." She landed a chaste kiss on his cheek and he blushed furiously.

"S-so you're not mad."

"I'm furious, dude." He gulped audibly and she laughed again. Removing her arms, she stood beside him and leaned against him. "But I'll let it go."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna get some food?" Rigby asked.

Luna's face stayed serious, before breaking into a smile. "Yup."

The house's inhabitants sat in the kitchen, all but one. Benson was drinking his fifth cup of coffee, Luna, Rigby and Mordecai were fighting over a chocolate bar, and Pops was making an Oreo tower.

Suddenly, they heard a door slam open and someone rushing down the stairs. Charlotte was going so fast, she slid across the floor in her stocking'd feet and hit the wall. Once she righted herself, she stepped into the kitchen and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Holy jesus potatoes, guys, GUYS! You will never believe the dream I just had! All of you were in it, and this old grotesquely pink lady, an-and this watch!"

The rest of them burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, erm, there you have it.(: I believe this is actually my favourite chapter I've done… or not. I dunno, sometimes I really like what I write, sometimes I wish that I could light things on fire with just a look. 2,555 words- not including the author's note. Is that good? Or not enough..? Please, please tell me what the average length should be! Any whoozulz…<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that stuck with me. I can't even express what it means to me(:**

**So, subscribe to me and you'll be the first to know about any new works from MY world of regular show.**

**Thanks, don't forget to review!(:**

**This is Miss Awesome, signing off~**


End file.
